Yugioh - Tangled Fates
by HoneeyDeew
Summary: Romance, supernatural, tragedy, mystery, adventure, family The Massacre of Kul-Elna had another purpose?.. Does it have anything to do with her death.. What about the only survivor.. How can he protect his loved one... Figure out Pharaoh Atem's Life in Egypt, his Mother and True Lover Tangled fates.. Tangled Fates Honeeydeew On wattpad
1. Pilot

Flashback, 15 years ago

Vally of the kings ,Ancient Egypt

It was a dark, suspicious, a rather quite night it was late .. however The Pharaoh.. the leader of Egypt King Akmankanen with his officials awake.. but not only them, the full Great Egyptian army was on standby mode awaiting further orders ..

-The Commanding room

Aknaden, one of The Pharaoh's official and younger twin brother.. But also the leading Commander of the Egyptian troops

"My King, our forces await your orders, ready to launch the attack, P..Please let us start.. let me lead us to Victory" the Pharaoh only tilts his head down without providing an answer his hands on his face in deep thought..

"My king" said another official

"We are only prolonging the inevitable.. ITS WAR.. and we need to act NOW".. the Pharaoh yet to give any answers or orders to his officials ..

He sits leading a long round table, the full map of Egypt lays on the table open wide with numerous figures signaling the Egyptian army forces and others bigger in size, red colored, almost monstrous signaling the enemy forces.

The Pharaoh sits leaning his back to his distinctive chair, a large golden artifact dangles from his neck to his chest shining together with his snake like crown, Now his fingers explore his sharp featured face in deep thought, his mind travels to every possible scenario and outcome of this War..

It was his fault his country was in war in the first place .. his eyes travel through the room full of chairs looking at the other golden artifacts with 6 more of his officials never making eye contact with any of them.. he watches them argue back and forth on the current situation they find their selves forced to act in.. his eyes fall back to his own artifact.. his fingers never leaving his face..

A group of Fierce looking Kyoshi Worriers led by the most beautiful Woman of the group dressed In light royal gowns unlike the other's metallic fighting vests enter the room breaking the tension making everyone silent and bowing slightly with their hands over their faces in respect to her gracious presence..

Her long black hair with purple ends walked behind her like her personal beauty servant covered by a light beige colored scarf not hiding her beauty rather enhancing it held to her head by her crown reaching her tanned arms, her golden yellow bangs hid her features her long white dress failed to cover her obvious curves and attractive body she tilted her head down to show gratitude to the officials and respect to her King..

"My Pharaoh" she speaks after silent seconds "Its Clear as Ra's beams upon us.. this is war, Allow me the Honor of standing by you in Battle, to protect my Country and my people!" Her hands fall to her chest signaling the intensity of her wish as she straightens her stand, her warriors behind follow her stand with 'huh' sound escaping their lips loudly and monotonously, their heads still tilted down in respect.

She finally raises her head removing her golden bangs revealing her Oh so Fair featured face and fair skin that looks affected by the Egyptian dessert sun only making her more attractive with cheeks naturally flushed and small round pink lips with wide, strong, determined eyes filled with bravery and courage.. yet with a hint of mercy and care..

"My love, I know of your power, courage and determination and I appreciate and acknowledge you greatly.. But a Queen's place is never on the battle field...I .." He was interrupted by her sudden outburst showing power, raising her head in pride

"I will NOT take No for an answer" The Pharaoh smiles at his wife's strong statements finally leaving his throne headed towards her holding her shoulders with his strong hands, after all no other dares to address his highness like she does..

"Allow me to finish.. You and the Queen forces have yet the most important mission yet.. That is to protect the future Pharaoh, or have you forgotten your own child?" she doesn't even think before replying

"That is out of the question.. the Queen forces are much stronger than to stay behind in the palace in a protection mission, his highness is safe and sound within the palace and the guards have their strict orders, We are needed in the battle field, The odds are NOT in our favor" she finishes her words with out hesitation ignoring the intimacy tone in his words and heads to the table of the war plan not awaiting permission any more, followed only by her most trusted official while the rest stands behind.

The Queen acts as The War director that she is now.. even though how much her husband wished she took the other task

"Now, This portal was opened deliberately.. only very few had the KA and BA powers to summon monsters from their realm to do their bedding .. and they are chosen very carefully by fate like myself and Esmeralda here, however others who have faint KA or BA energy who can't come to our power are able to preform dark magic.." The whole room fixates their looks on the accusing Queen making fast eye contact with each and everyone in the room in determination.

She adds with her head held down in anger

"I have Had my doubts, however now I am certain, The millennium items are devices made from dark magic used to enslave monsters, forcing them to live in a non existing parallel world between ours and their's.. depriving them from their free lives.. which is very much a sin worthy of great punishment, not to mention the punishment for the use of dark magic.. and the greatest is yet to come.. making a deal with The Dark Lord Zorc and breaking it unleashing his terrible power and anger into our realm leading to our inevitable destruction... Isn't that Right Aknaden !?!" The Queen strikes the whole room with her accusing question making every one shatter unheard words of ohs and disbelief now fixating their looks on the Leading Commander.

He scoffs in denial and disrespect never to raise her head to look at her or his brother

"As always.. the Oh so great and powerful Edna wants to hog all the power in the world for her self" He walks out of his chair circling the attendance continuing

"Gentlemen I saw an opportunity and I ceased it.. I have been studying this for years.. the ability to control monsters, creating your own KA and BA energies giving us infinite power... and I succeeded!!! You are holding powers that you've eared, worked hard for... not granted to you by mere fate" he waived his hands during his speech and lastly looked at the Queen in disrespect...

"What TRULY happened in the massacre of Kul Elna Aknaden?, What was the price for these cursed items Akmankanen?.. What was your part of the deal that you broke ??!!" She yells her questions out to her husband and brother in law her voice echoed in the conference room "Do you have any clue the type of danger you have put us all in ??... Did you agree or know about this Akmankanen?!.. Do you Know the danger you put Your own son in?!!"

The Pharaoh finally speaks banging the table in front of him..

"Silence both of you right this Instant !!, this is not how you speak in a conference room infront of your King or highly ranked officers with your social positions!.. I have contacted nearby villages and nearby Kingdoms to send their help and prepare for an all out war against these creatures.. they will arrive shortly.. then we can measure our situation carefully and decide our moves.. as for our family matters.. they will be handled at peace not on the verge of war" the Pharaoh finally gives his orders eyeing both of his officials realizing the problem and situation at hand and the mistake he allowed along with the betrayal he feels in his wife's eyes and his brother's hunger for power he cannot contain.. but regret does no good now.. he must act..to save this kingdom and his only son...

"I am just as sinful as the both of you.. I knew something was happening but I ignored the feeling in wrongfully placed trust.. Kul Elna's people were the price for these items.. my own Husband.. My lover.. the father of my Child did not only know about this.. he also allowed it!.. your part of the deal was to offer a body for The Dark Lord to resurrect and walk our earth freely.. you never knew offering him a body was a better choice than ignoring your part which unleashes him in his true most powerful form... you both have doomed us all"

Tears began to run down her cheeks in sorrow and betrayal..

"Edna ... Please.." The Pharaoh tries to comfort his wife trying to make the situation look any better.. but failing

"Don't you Dare.. You call your self Pharaoh?!.. I will never forgive you" she dashes out of the conference room followed by all her worriers..

"I need to protect my son..." she mutters to her self on her way out of the room whipping her tears regaining her powerful glare ready to put an end to this madness

"Kyoshi.. I will lead the Queen knights.. Jouana, You will lead the infantry.. kelda you are with the archers.. my husband and his officials with the surrounding kingdoms leaders will decide war.. and they will need our support"

"My Queen.. I am on your side where ever you go" Esmeralda steps to her queen and best friend putting her Knight gear on...

"No.." the queen takes her friend away from ears

"I can only trust YOU with this.. I cannot leave Him to any one else".. Esmeralda pushes her friend's hand of her body

"Edna ..are you joking?? You want me to sit behind and watch".. she comes back closer whispering

"No.. I want you to protect my son.. Aknaden failed to reach king with mere minutes.. his son is older!.. 2 years older.. Who knows who's body he had bargained..." Esmeralda's eyes widened in fear

"You don't mean..."

"Sushhhhh.. shut your mouth.. If I was in the Same position that's exactly what I would have done.. That is why it has to be you by his side protecting him.. I can only trust your Powers to keep him safe" Esmeralda eyes the ground in anger but obeying her queen's orders with hand on her chest

"Yes, Your highness" she yells out of her chest then goes back to her normal self hugging her best friend one last time before they depart.. wishing each other the very best.. unknowing of what this long, doomed night hold in its darkness.


	2. Chapter1

The outskirts of Egypt

Kingdoms answered the Egyptian Pharaoh message as fast as they can.. after all they were followers to his kingdom.. and a meeting to all the kingdoms in such a short notice means urgency.. the numbers of all troops has increased greatly.. however they were fighting supernatural beings.. mere humans were almost powerless against them.. but there is no other choice but to press on and see to the end..

"Gentlemen, It is I King Akmankanen, I thank you all for your fast response to the critical situation, Its a true honor to have the chance Fight along side all of you.. If we all put our differences behind, we all United nations have a chance in Victory.. Egypt Will Never fall!!! " The Pharaoh's word echoed and was heard by every soldier in the Now full united Egyptian army..

Now He and his officials head to the battle field leading the troops just outside the city watching the monsters lead by Zorc come closer with every minute..

Aknaden looked his brother in the eyes and nodded repeating with the other officials. Akmankanen stopped his Court official and Chariotry leader..

"Solomn.. I need you and your forces to stand by and protect the city.. save your power and your beast if the city walls are cornered.. yes that will mean we have lost out battle out side of the city.. you will get a word and that's an order" He couldn't have any one argue with him at this point this close to the battle field.. "Yes, My lord.. take care my friend.. Come back alive" Solomn answered his king with a heavy heart headed back words..

"If I don't make it back, My wife leads the kingdom until my son is of age, The next Pharaoh is Atem son of Akmankanen" He muttered his last words to his friend grabbing hold of his hand very tightly locking their gaze. "Yes your highness" is the only answer he receives and wants letting go of his hand letting him be on his way...

He looks his brother again holding his millennium puzzle, an eye of hours appear on all of the officials heads as they use their energy to summon monsters to aid in this fight.. the sky above opens a portal releasing flying monsters and the ground does the same, they raise their hands signaling the move forward order to being battle.

It was brutal.. unseen before.. death surrounded the city, its walls was covered in blood.. corpses of monsters and dead soldiers covered the ground till it cannot be seen anymore.. yells of pain and death, cries of help were all that can be heard miles away.. Egypt was loosing the battle.. It was obvious from the start.. but the casualties are far too great but there is no going back now..

The Pharaoh along side his officials fight fearlessly on the city gates summoning any monster they can to help their soldiers up front.. Akmankanen falles to his knees coughing blood dripping down his nose, mouth and neck.. signaling his energies were being drained.. Aknaden falls next to him

"Rise my king.. your troops can't see you Fall.. its still a long fight ahead".. he looks his brother reassuring eyes and stands to his feet whipping his blood off.. and raises his hands to show he is alive and continue controlling his summoned monsters..

"That's enough of you Humans" Zorc The Dark Lord with his monstrous dark blue skinned body the largest one to be seen yet with his red eyes, fangs and pointy horns Speaks with his very bold voice, as he shoots a flaming hot ball on the monsters the officials summoned killing them, a huge number of soldiers meet their death in this single attack and the city gates were broken.. making it an easy target to a wide attack..

Zorc laughs demonically, launching multiple mini versions of his last attack on the Pharaoh and his officials.. they look up in horror each and every one of them stepping in front of their king willing to sacrifice their lives for his... they now can only hear the voice of that fire comics falling upon them.. Until a strong, familiar female voice breaks this silence "Valkyrie ... NOW".. A fairy monster flies above them creating a shield of light protecting them all and the remaining of the city walls .. they looks back now to see Solomn along side Queen Edna and her forces ready to engage battle since the enemy now is within city gates.. Vallyrie returns to her queen's side nodding to her.. never could the official grow such relationship with their monsters unlike the Queen she has a strong one with all them.. She eyes her husband then moves her horse back towards battle, marking her loyalty by her actions.

-Inside the city

Kyoshi worriers and Solomn's Chariotry battle side by side, Solomn had already released his forbidden beast Exodia to fight at the city gates.. the queen now returned to the palace gates to fight from distance to gain some advantage.. she summoned all of her trusted monsters, also using her Kyoshi Fan weapon to direct her magical powers perfectly, she was shortly joined by the King and his officials who followed her lead..

She was the perfect Warrior and protector, her hits never miss, her decisions were best.. she single handedly took down most of the monsters entering the city whether by controlling her summoned monsters or firing light and fire bursts from the tip of her one huge Fan with her name written on it in hieroglyphics and it hits her enemies bullseye, she was also able to bend air using her Fan to expel her enemies out of the city.. she extended to bending water and earth.. but there was just way too much.. and she also has limites.. using both her bending abilities and magical powers at once in such short was much more than her body can take especially after it was weakened by child birth.. she started to grow tired and drained of her energies, if she continues like this she will die!!, but the situation was only getting worse..

It wasn't long until Zorc fought Exodia neck to neck and defeated him weakening Solomn, monsters set fire to houses in every corner starting to attack innocent civilians.. soldiers were falling helpless against them.. Zorc was now within the city locking eyes with the Commanders standing in front of the palace.. they realize what he is thinking.. if the Palace goes down they go down..

"All guards to the palace gates NOW.. NO exception.. we can't give up now" The Pharaoh orders as he leads all guards towards the lands before the palace to stand their ground protecting it..

"This will end you all, and declare me Victorious".. Zorc started charging a final fire comic between his balms again aiming for the palace...

Esmeralda shows up next to her queen who is now on her knees drained of all her powers.. with a small boy in her hands merely 3 years of age.. he has his father's purple strong eyes with a childish sense to them, his mother's tri colored hair and her slightly tanned skin, Edna took her child between her hands hugging him tightly as tears go down both their faces.. she hold his small face between her hands

"My Child, Atem, don't fret, don't cry.. I am right here".. he can't hear her from the explosions surrounding them.. nor can he see her from his teary eyes..

"I must go now my love..so that you can live.. Grow strong my child, brave like your father.. skilled like your uncle.. Kind hearted like your mother... I love you and I will always love you" she cries even harder hugging her child one last time even tighter hearing his loud sops of fear..

"Esmeralda.. This will be my last request not as a queen.. but as your friend, and a mother... as his god mother, raise my son the way you know I want him to be.. I know this is the Greatest burden Yet, and soon you will have your daughter.. but again I can only trust You with Atem, Take care of him for me.. like your own.. please.." she begs her friend and official her cheeks still wet and more falling down with a sad smile on her face still holding her only child..

"E..Edna.. W..What d..do you think you are doing?.. C..c..cease this madness at once.. you shall live to grow old and raise your own child and watch him become Pharaoh..."

Esmeralda's voice cracking tears streaming down unable to stop her self knowing what this mother plans on doing..

"You can't ask me this.. I..I..I c..can't be his m..mother... he will never accept that.. he will never accept me.. he needs you.. he is just a Child.. stop this please Stop for him!!!!" She yells through the sounds around them, cries from all three of them..

"You have been truly the best friend I could ever wish or ask for.. you'll be a great mother for both of your children.. Now take him away.. I don't want either of you to see this..There is no time.. I must act now.. or this'll be the end of Egypt.." she finally stands with her child still in her hands and her friend sobbing on the floor.. she pulls her friend up and gives her the Child.. Esmeralda tries to speak words but her sobs prevent her..

"Good bye Esmeralda.. may we meet again in the afterlife" she holds her friend's face kissing her cheek and then kissing her still crying child's head in Esmeralda's hands... she tries pushing them away inside the palace but Atem held tight to her scarf refusing to let go of his mother as if he knew her fate.. she takes her scarf off and leaves it in his small hands

"Go.. NOW.. Let go.. I am sorry Atem.. take him away.. please..." Esmeralda runs towards the palace finding a spot where she can shield under holding the child to her chest..

Edna stood their for a second watching with her hand stretched out wet of her child's tears watching him stretch his small hands towards her as well.. her heart broke into thousand tiny pieces being separated away from him, fate has never been fair but rather cruel to her.. she needs to give him a chance to live.. to explore the world.. did she have to be distant so he could live.. was there no other option .. her mind searches for a nonexistent replacement.. she looks desperately into her hands with teary eyes hugging and smelling the small piece of his clothing that fell off.. she wipes her tears away.. turning to face Zorc..

"You Will NOT Lay ONE Single Finger on my SON!!!... AAAAAAAAA!!!!" She yells out as she locks her palms together summoning all what's left of her energies, beams of light emitting from her body... she raises both her hands upwards bringing all the light to her hands as she begins to rise off the ground due to the amount of power she is unleashing..

All fighting stops and All eyes fall on the sun like light emitting from her hands towards the skies, weapons drop to the ground as both monsters and humans shield their eyes.. "Ednaaaaa... Nooooooo!!!!!! Stoppp.. don't you Dare!!!!" The Pharaoh yells running towards his wife trying to stop her.. but the light blinds his eyes forcing him to stop..

The light slowly dims revealing her true form The Creator of Light, Goddess Horakhti.. her eyes shielded from view, golden orbs surround her whole body, White feathery wings fly her even higher.. her golden shield blinds who looks at her directly.. she sways her orb once and all monsters return to their realm free of Zorc and The millennium items..

she holds her hand out revealing the sun in her balm only to open it with a single very strong attack taking Zorc down fading him away.. as Light always beats darkness...

"Noooooooo!!!, Its not over yet" Where Zorc's last words after returning to the shadow realm where he belongs.. to be gone for good..

Goddess Horakhti never spoke but the Queen's voice now is revealed

"MYSTICAL ELF!!!" She summons her last monster with the ultimate healing power.. It mutters words through her joined hands for a moment then sends fairy dust all over the city.. Fires are put out through out the city, Soldiers who live and the wounded civilians are healed, all now rest assured.. Every soul now Cheer and cry happy tears as they are saved and the Kingdoms prevail victorious against darkness..

Mystical elf looks her summoner in sadness fading away murmuring her fair well.. the goddess shape now leaves this world back to the heavens .. the Queen's body returns to normal falling from the sky.. Akmankanen jumps to catch her between his hands now holding her limp body.. she opens her eyes slightly..

"I L..l..leave your s..son... in Safe... hands" she barely utters her last words dropping her hands next her now dead, lifeless body..

"Noooooo!!!!!, my Ra whyyy NOOOO!! Edna answer me !! Ednaaaaaa!!!!" The Pharaoh holds his wife's limp body now begging for all of this to be a nightmare that he will soon wake up from.. His officials stand by his side hoping to comfort him in his grief... The crowds now cease their celebrations and stand in silence some crying quietly some hugging each other in silent tears.. Their queen preformed the ultimate magical sacrifice known to them to save them all from certain damnation.. leaving their world.. and her son behind!

Flashback ends..


	3. Chapter2

-Current timeline

In a ship coming from the Great kingdom of Greece headed towards the Egyptian capital Cairo.. A beautiful young lady with short brown hair and brown sad eyes dressed in A long white dress with gold fabric railed on its edges and its waist, held to her small, thin body by only one of her shoulders showing the other, with only one gold needle to hold it in place, a golden small crown with red crystals all over decorates her head making her hair and eye color come out more.

She sits in her empty, depressing, dark chamber in the under docks.. her cheeks still wet from previous tears.. her eyes are puffy and red.. although she stopped her crying but her heart still aches as thinking of a way out of her dilemma..

"For the love of Ra, cease this nonsense and stop your weeping!!, We have talked about this more than once.. You are a Princess and you serve your country no matter the cost" The girl's mother enters the room without notice to yell at her now started to cry again daughter.. The mother sighs in tiredness then approach her daughter with now calm and reassuring sound to her voice holding her hands

"The Greek-Egyptian trade relationship haven't been at its best lately.. and this matter must be fixed for the good of Greece.. please.. this is a small sacrifice to be made" The princess gets up from her seat letting go of her mother's warm caring hands to stand in-front of the one of the windows crossing her arms yelling as tears now steam fast down her face

"And instead of sending the Pharaoh gifts or negotiate enhancing the relations with officials.. You force me to marry his son whom I don't know and never met before, making me your bargaining chip, an object with no feelings or opinions and forcing me to leave my beloved behind???!"..

Her mother loses her temper again and starts arguing

"We don't have the finances to send gifts Fitting a Pharaoh, Enchasing the trade Here and Now with Egypt is the only way to save our Kingdom from falling.. You are our only Child and You must take the throne after your father, and The Prince is also an only child and he will be busy with his own Lands.. leaving You to Rule Greece in His name, You think anyone will allow a Woman on the throne even if its her birth right??.. Not to mention your marriage will give us Great positions and qualities inside Egypt for future plans ahead.. Its been decided!, you have a bright future!, What are you crying for?, to ugly your face?!!!".the young princess now falls to her knees sopping and weeping as loud as she could feeling as powerless as she could ever be, she doesn't want the power or the position.. she only wishes to live with her loved one in peace.. But now she is to become the Queen of all Egypt with duties and formalities.. and very shortly she must be with child.. from a man she practically hates.. she thinks once about this and is struck by lightning wiping the thought of her head.. it can't be.. she can't be forced to court him.. never.. why can't her mother understand or feel her.. her fate was sealed and her future was being decided for her.. she thinks of her beloved and cries even harder knowing she will never see him again, she will spend the rest of her life with another man whom she now despises and fears, He must never care what happens to her country or her.. he must have endless numbers of women with various shapes and colors waiting to get as much as a glance of him, why won't he choose one or a thousand of them and leave her be.. he can even marry or court all of them.. why force a girl who wants nothing of him.. he must want to get his dirty hands on all.. she knows almost nothing about him but she makes assumptions with only information she has, she now keens in her heart so much hate toward him..

Her mother kneels next to her taking her in her arms

"My daughter please stop.. I hate to see you like this.. You are the most beautiful princess only worth of A Pharaoh as a husband.. remember your love and loyalty to your country and accept this" she takes her daughter's face between her hands and wipes her tears away smiling at her.. only getting a begging sad eyes from her daughter

"You know, I heard The Prince of Egypt is the most handsome man you will ever lay your eyes on ehh!!" The mother tries to cheer her daughter just a little, only She cries harder just hearing of him

"Ahh, Rumors say the Pharaoh's health are not at best.. and he is to leave our world soon, leaving his throne to his son.. You will be the Queen of all Egyptian and its neighboring kingdoms" She only cries more murmuring "P..p..please mother don't d..do t..this to me.. Please d..don't make m..me" tilting her head down more making her mother let go of her in frustration..

The Greece Emperor Alexander the Fourth enters the room to this scene his hands behind his back and head tilted high, both of the ladies stand to their feet in respect..

Princess Tea keeps her head down hiding her puffy, crying face from the man who made her decisions for her trying not to show disapproval..

"We are inside the Egyptian delta now.. Its less than a Day till we arrive to the capital gates.. Wipe your tears now and draw your usual beautiful smile.. Your future husband can't see you for the first time like this" he informes them with the latest updates and prints a kiss on his daughter's forehead and walks out with his wife leaving her in sorrow to get ready for her fate...

-Egypt ,Cairo

A young man with tanned skin deeply affected by the Egyptian harsh sun with Purple crimson eyes hidden behind his gold bangs dressed in dirty commoner's clothes laying by the Nile shore early in the morning in a tree's shade watching the clouds head north one after another hearing the sound of nile water calming his minds, he drifts his eyes watching kids play and run around innocently on both shores, staying in his dreamy thoughts..

His relaxation is cut off by the loud sound of the palace horns that could be heard from any where in the capital marking the beginning of a new busy day.. and the start of his day..

He stretches his body and rubs his temples getting up headed to the capital's city market walking around looking at various goods of fruits, vegetables gadgets, flowers and many others, checking their quality and their prices.. he helps a couple of elderly men with setting up their stands who thank him as they are used on the young man showing up everyday to watch the market help people take a look around, never buy anything and disappear, he bites into an apple he was offered after wiping it with his clothes..

he is eyed by many of the girls in the market who only dare to stare.. his body is clean and his clothes are dreadful, not a single dime with him but very rich looking.. which made him very suspicious to commoners.. he plays football with some kids, a little girls approach him and say their Hies.. he heads towards a lady's shop

"Made your notes for today young man" the lady stands from a window asks him in suspicion with her nose held high, hands on her waist in a questioning matter, her eyes had too much kohl around them wearing a black tight dress defining her body and black scarf above her long dark black hair.. he only answers with a laugh

"Good morning to you too Rose" he has a very manly voice still biting off his apple while taking a seat next to her window crossing his clean legs..

"How are the sales?" He asks never looking at her

"Well Iron made gadgets are the best as you see, so I will say pretty good.. Definitely will pray thanks to her tonight.." she says pointing to the metal gadgets she made her self, then to the Goddess temple mear the royal Palace... he smiles sadly knowing well who she will pray to..

"Do that why don't ya, You never cease to surprise me Rose, such delicate hands can do such a manly job and make such beautiful tools" he says finally looking at her getting closer to her face with voice full of flirtation, holding both her hands, She smiles and pushes him away in shyness knowing well he is joking "Stop Youuu!!" He laughs then walks away "Will I ever learn your name?!" She yells her last question loudly

"One day" he yells back finishing off his apple then takes a look at the sun, raises an eyebrow and start running towards the spot under the tree again where he takes off his dirty clothes and hid them under the tree and pull out his royal tonic then entering a passage downwards next to the tree..

He reaches the palace in no time thanks to the Secret tunnels he discovered as a child, he enters his champers walking into his private bathroom washing off.. ready to act like the Prince that he is..

-Dining room

"You are late!!, These are no actions of a Prince close to A Pharaoh" He is greeted by his uncle's angry looks and loud voice that he is used on by now and only smiles upon.. be bows down to his father

"Good morning your Majesty, Uncle".. "Good morning son, you look refreshed today.. if only I know what takes you this much time.." "Probably the hair your majesty" Duke of The prince's officials answers the Pharaoh's wonders with his mouth full of food making the table laugh.. the Pharaoh kneels towards his son Now siting next to him and whispers "Stop ignoring your uncle and mentor.. it angers him greatly.. and stop being late!!" He orders him specifying the last one, he receives a smile from his young son followed by

"Yes your Highness"

The Pharaoh looks up holding his drink up signaling an announcement

"We got word from the Delta gates, Our Greek visitors are less than a day away.. The Prince's awaited wife is to be here soon" all the officials smile, clap and congratulate the prince and his father.. but Atem meets their gazes with a fake worried smile..

-The Throne room

"Father, we never had the chance to analyze this and talk further.. why did you arrange my marriage?!".. his father was busy looking through some scrolls and reading stats.. he looked at him from the corner of his eyes raising an eyebrow as he speaks..

"You know exactly why I arranged your marriage Atem.. you have been of age for the last 3 years.. you court very rarely and if you do, you make sure not to impregnate and even some of the girls you send back!!" Atem cheeks turned bright red learning his father new of his -personal- affairs..

"Son, I am not in best health and I can feel it close, I won't be staying with you forever, I need to organize for your coronation and I have this last wish of seeing you settled with a woman of my choice and may be even see your child before I leave for the after life" his father says looking into his son's eyes almost tearing up

"It won't be long now until I join your mother".. Atem holds his father's hands

"I will do as you wish father, please don't worry your self with me.. I will be fine I am not the scared child anymore.. Please care for your health..!" The Pharaoh only pats his son's hands and gets back to his work.. making Atem sighs and looks away.. as he is not ready to lose yet another parent.. nor is he ready to become husband or father and most importantly Pharaoh!!

\- In a ship coming from The village of Rice patties(dont judge my naming please xD) to the Capital.. there sat a girl with a very short dress barley covering her thighs, her body was carved and defined perfectly which showed her good physic and strong build.. as she was an obvious Kyoshi warrior, she was focused on a scroll between her hands studying every word in it.. ignoring the noise surrounding her.. "I cannot waaaaittt!! We are going to the capital!!!" Said the overly excited girl Mana.. "Not only are we going to the capital, We are gustes of the Pharaoh him self" Said Cornelia the over proud one, "You do realize this is not a vacation, We are travailing to study our mentor's scrolls, pay our respects, visit the spiritual sights and tombs while training, right?.." said the more subtle minded Katrina.. "Speak for your self sugar, We will be living in the same palace as The Prince and all of his officials.. this is going to be interesting" this time spoke the flirty one with her narrow dreamy eyes Nina.. "To be honest that is what I am looking forward to.. Isn't That right Etmu?, You've got some good plans of your own don't yaa!, Girls The prince is officiallyyyy taaaaaken" Said Euphy the teaser one with her high bitches voice catching her friend's attention, She rolls in her seat looking towards her friend while resting her head on her balms, she teases her friend with winking eyes in the middle of the ohs and ahs spreading around.. Etmu only raises an eyebrow never leaving her scroll.. she sighs and closes it.. "Yes the Prince IS taken.. will be attending his engagement party in two weeks, and his Fiancée is a Greek Princess.. And also Yes I have plans of my own, I must pay my respect to my god mother and mentor and OF Course my god brother.. I don't have much time and we mustn't be heavy guests" she says laying back and crossing her hands and legs.. "God Brother pffff, yeah right!!" Nina scoffs still teasing her friend.. "Guys stop he basically raised me.. for the the first 5 years of my life he was my only friend, and he taught me so much" she adjusted her sitting trying to talk any sense into them.. "Why did you leave any ways, wasn't it best for all kyoshi warriors to stay in the capital?" Asked Katrina

"It was.. but sadly.. After her Highness Passed on.. The high Commander's power became unmatched.. She was the only one capable of facing him.. He ordered an end to the Kyoshi warriors training using their leader's death as an excuse, and the Egyptian army's need for training grounds.. I was too weakened by my friend and leader death, beside my pregnancy and raising the young prince.. I was unable to stand my grounds.. that's why the Kyoshi warriors returned to The Rice patties to continue their training where it started in the first place.. I had to go back to them as their acknowledged leader years later.. but I had to complete my tasks first"

all the girls rise to their feet in respect at the entrance of their leader she answered her warrior's question, she never looked any of them as the told her story looking outside a window into empty space..

"But Mrs Esmeralda, You came home only 5 years after what about the prince?" Mana asked with worry filled eyes.. "I was forced to leave when he was 8 Years of age.. It was too early and he was young, scared and small.. but his father decided that He must start training.. there was nothing I could do.. after all I am not his real mother.. I had to return to my home, to my family, and Train the forces.. but I paid the ultimate price that day leaving my son at the high Commander's mercy.. I couldn't reaching him until he was 15 capable of writing me himself.."

She remembers The day she left, she saw that terrified look in his eyes once again the first time was his mother's death.. he cried like it was his end begging and blaming himself, his eyes were full of fear asking for forgiveness for what ever he had done.. he became a troubled child, who watched two mothers leave him twice in the same life time, she looked down clutching her teeth and fists in self guilt and disgrace, "She was wise and smart.. that was the most stupid thing she had ever done.. leaving her only son in this young age and this state" She blames her late old friend, the 7 girls were saddened by the miserable story of The Prince's childhood.. she turns around finally looking at everyone of them with a wide smile on her face.. "But I return now to see the man he has become.. to watch him become Pharaoh.."


	4. Chapter3

-The Egyptian Capital Cairo

Its almost noon at The palace Port, There stand the Pharaoh with his son behind him and two officials behind them waiting patiently enjoying the cold winter breeze.. They are finally able to hear a ship come close dropping its anchor near the port..

Shorty, The Emperor Departs the ship first with his same proud attitude headed towards his host.. followed shortly by two women now wearing scarfs over their head as the Egyptian tradition applies helped down by some of their maids who follow them after..

The Emperor locks hands and arms strongly with the Pharaoh

"Its been a long time My dear friend".. they both bow their heads down obeying traditions.. "It sure has, Its great to see you again" They continue to greet each other in excitement, "Welcome to Egypt Empress, and of course our young beautiful Princess" He addresses the ladies focusing on the one to become a member of his family, the Empress removes her scarf and smile while bending her knees in respect, her daughter following her action..

"Its an Honor your Majesty"

"Thank you for Initiating communication with us and finally grace us with your presence Emperor and Empress" Atem speaks in a loud, charismatic voice

"..a..and of.. course.. Princess" his voice shakes as his shyness begins to kick in.. the princess remains frozen in place and unresponsive to all surrounding..

"Now..Now don't be shy or rude.. pay your respects" the Empress addresses her daughter in a low voice but hearable to all the presence while pushing her towards the prince "uhh..uh.. T..Thank you your Majesty and Hello" she never raises her head or removes her scarf letting him see her face, she can't bring her self to look at him..

The man she is forced upon.. her soon to be prisoner.. she fears the unknown.. scared to face it.. she manages to say her words in low, sweet voice not to raise suspicion this early, "Don't startle her Empress, Give her as much time as she needs" The Pharaoh excuses the young lady's shyness

"Shall we enter the palace, a Feast awaits our gracious guests" he signals the palace taking his friend to his side to catch up on their way inside.. their laughs and memories echo the whole way inside as they now dropped the formalities and reminded of their young days.. the prince listened and smiled upon their childish stories walking only a few inches behind them..

"Such luck!! a handsome, very well build young man.. The sun definitely shows on his body and strong muscles don't you agree?, I heard his late mother was from the Village of Rice patties, they are known to be the most beautiful in all Egypt.. I can now rest assured and congratulate you my dear" the mother whispers to her daughter holding her hand who can now only see her fiancé's legs as he walks in front of her, her whole body shiver at only the sight of him.. her mind start to imagine his face as the devil's most evil face with terrifying eyes that wander every inch of her body with hunger and lust.. her thoughts are cut when entering the palace tall golden doors..

"There is no need to keep your scarf inside the Palace dear, allow Your fiancé to lay his eyes on you" her father tries to break her tension.. she only holds her hands to her chest even tighter never raising her eyes off the cold hard floor.. the Prince approaches her dangerously close in a way she never expected

"May I?" He slightly leans trying to meet her eyes.. she only nods unable to refuse as much as she wishes she could.. He touches the tips of her scarf making sure not to touch her hair or skin lifting it upwards like a vail revealing her face to him and his to her.. she never expected her mother words were true, she takes in the beauty that stands infront of her crowned by his purple crimson eyes with big bright golden earrings and golden Crown on his forehead, he was nothing like she ever expected, they stare at each other's eyes for mere seconds that felt like a long while, until she shies from his gaze remembering her eyes are not supposed to meet his, she forces her eyes down roaming the floor knowing well he is still looking at her at the same distance..

"Why on Ra's earth would you hiding that?" He questions sarcastically making her glance at him and smile shyly..

"Finally, She smiles.." she answers none but dares him to hold her left hand and touch her fair skin landing a small soundless kiss on top.. all the presents ohs and smile making the princess blush bright red

"My son, give your Fiancée a tour the then lead her to her champers so she can rest" he nods looking at his fiancée

He leads the way as she follows him silently.. "This is the Western wing where your chamber will be, on your right is the kitchen, on your left is the slave and haremlik rooms" he points with his palms in both directions explaining without looking back, he leads her outside "These are the Western palace gardens, you can find some of the rarest flowers here, your chamber will views it perfectly" they stand infront of the garden as they both enjoy the breeze and watch the greens all around..

"These are some fresh white Lilies, the yellow ones are Jasmine even though you might think they are Daisies, the purple ones are Irises and this of course is the unmistakable sunflower and Louts" he receives nothing from the princess leaving the garden, he holds his hand out at the steps for her to hold which she takes hesitantly, "This is your chamber, your Parents's chamber is in the Eastern wing with my father, its a long walk but that is my Wing in case you need anything, See you tonight, now rest it must have been a long trip" he points at two nearby doors one bigger than the other, two guards at each door..

"Thank you for the Tour" her same cold attitude still applies as she enters and closes the door..

Later that night there was a huge Feast with various delicious looking Egyptian and Greek courses Filling at least two whole table enough to feed a whole village, light music playing in the background.. all the attendance are Officials High priest, highly ranked officers and nobles who dress their best paying their respects to the king and the Soon to be Groom..

Princess Tea dresses the most beautiful in the room with a long tailed dress that follows her as she enters the golden ballroom met by everybody's wows... she reaches her fiancé's side who holds both his hands out for her to lay hers on top.. all glares and glances await something out of the couple.. she can feel the pressure laid on the young Prince infront of her.. oh dear Ra why won't this nightmare end.. she is pushed out of her thoughts with wide eye when she feel soft lips press on her forehead.. he is close enough that she can smell his rose scented perfume and feel the warmth of his body.. she blinks in disbelief but is smiled upon now taken to sit by his side up the short stairs on the thrones.. she thinks of this encounter all night glancing at him every now and then to see the depth in those stray purple eyes never speaking a word..

The ball ends on time,

"My dear, accompany his highness in the library after the Feat, where you can talk alone" The Empress orders her daughter wishing a pact is formed between the two who can only agree, she changes her clothes and try to take forever hoping he might get tired and go off to sleep.. one of the guards lead her to the library, she knocks softly hearing a far away who is it.. she stutters

"P..Princess Tea" hardly hearing a come in.. he also changed to more comfortable gowns with small glasses to help him read in such dim candle light as he sits on a desk filled with scrolls focusing on one in his hand now dirtied by ink as he writes down notes

"Its a honor to finally Learn your name" he looks down from his glasses in distraction.. its too quite in this library and they are the only breaths inside.. she approaches hesitantly still standing he takes of his glasses

"How rude of me.. my apologies, Is there something you needed Princess?" He takes off his glasses fully focused on her now..

"N..No, I..I just wish to a..accompany you".. "What an honor, please" pointing to a seat next to him.. she sits silently for an hour that felt like ages while he continues his studies..

"So, what's his name?" He breaks the silence with his alarming question never raising his eyes of a huge book he reads..

"Uhh..W..who your Majesty?" She asks skipping a heartbeat..

"The one you left behind... come on now, You tears aren't exactly out of joy.. I could tell by your puffy eyes, red nose and cheeks the moment I saw you.. after all this is arranged marriage" she can feel her tears slip down her face without permission, clutching her teeth and hands bit finally gives in..

"Andreas.." a second of pure silence surrounded them

"You have fallen for him, haven't you.. You must have had terrible nightmares about me, Keen so much hate for me.. Andreas of Trojan is that?".. she pulls her head in the middle of her cries..

"I..I H..how do you..K..know?"

"I was on mission a while back in Trojan, and I was to meet an Andreas, I know of your Empire situation, that you really need this collaboration to stand again and I know you are baring this for Greece.. But this is not the way.. princess are not bargaining chips.. I can't allow my self to do this... you have my word.. I will do anything I can to stop this, but you must know I don't have much up my sleeve, however I will try my best, and you need to know.. I won't force you into anything or hurt you in anyway! Now we need to keep pretending the way we are expected to until we find something, Do you understand that Tea?" he crosses his eyebrows with reassuring looks in his eyes filled with promise and determination, he ends with a soft smile that bring the princess into his arms hugging her last hope thanking the gods he is this kind, understanding man nothing she ever thought, saying a prayer of thanks muttering Thank you, Thank you over and over again tears of now hope and joy steam down her face as she feels there is a way out of her misery, and is the one she least expected to have one..


	5. Chapter4

After a hard day of training on the board the ship

"pheeeew.. I am exhausted I can't even left my arms" mana falls to the ground dropping her warrior fans next to her ready to fall asleep.. "Mrs Esmeralda never goes easy of us ehh!!" Katrina lefts her self up to stretch her muscles..

"Girrrlssss!! To the left" they all run to the left edge excited to see what Cornelia called for.. There is the shallow waters near the shore 7 men swim in the middle of the nile splashing each other, cursing around and practicing.. one of them tall with emotionless expressions and very blue eyes sits out side the water with a book in his hand.. the rest in the water 5 playing around like children, one with purple distinctive eyes sinking his face in the water leaving is eyes outside to watch the others.. "Do you think they are army men?"

"They are Indeed Training Kisara.. there is only one way of know for sure"

"NO!! Quite down Nina, Mother would be furious if we eve..." Etmu tries to stop Nina from even thinking about talking to these boys

"YOOOOHOOOOO, HEEELLOOO THERE HANDSOME BOYSS!!" Euphyy yells grabbing all of their attention.. Nina burst out laughing as they all hide.. Euphyy pulls her body up in her small training clothes catching more of their attention..

"Well hello there beautiful, tell your friends to come out, we can see you~!!" Duke the one with irresistible charms swims closer to their ship waving his hands,

"That fair skin and distinctive beauty, I bet they are Aswans" Kalim whispers to the purple eyed one

"I bet you a 50 gold coins they are Luxors, eh Seth?" laughs the joker one Tristin talking to the one outside the waters who only scoffs not even lifting his eyes..

"Neither of you is correct, Its clear as Ra's beams they are Rice Patties, that strong build that allows her to stand freely in such positions.. Kyoshi warriors" scoffs the wise one Shady..

"Well thanks for ruining the fun!" Kalim and Tristin swim closer the ship joining duke.. "What's wrong with ur friend are they shy or what?? Or can't they swim??" Euphyy teases, The boys only laugh signaling the others to come..

"You boys can't be wetting Your clothes now can you, what do these waters hide??" Cornelia steps up kneeling down showing her cleavage more while playing with her hot red hair in a very flirtatious voice..

"You, with the dice earring, what's your name handsome?!"

"I am Duke!, What's yours Charming?"

"Huuuh, Euphyy"..

"Well Euphyy, the water is great I promise you its warm, come down for a swim then"

"Are you sure?, I don't like cold water.." Euphyy starts taking off her clothes staying in her under garments, all the girls are leaning on the edge by now.. only Kisara and Katrina stay hidden, Etmu threatens her friend with wide eyes and low voice

"Don't you dare Euphemia!!"

"What? I can't hear you!" She jumps off the ship into the water wetting her long perfect pink hair and swim closer to the boys.. Cornelia, Nina and Mana follow her.. now all of them swim and tease around..

"Katrina, see what I see?"

"You mean the water going in a random different direction and our ship tilting slowly to the left?.. yeah I see it" Etmu and Katrina both look at each other in worried determination.. "At least one of them is a Bender!!, However not precise water bending.."

"You said it Etmu, I could feel it.. but I have never seen a male bender outside of the Patties.. how should we act, most our forces are down"

"Stand down.. we need to get them out of the waters." She now raises her voice

"Girls Stand down.. NOW!" now Katrina, Kisara and Etmu are on attack position ready to strike..

"I can feel another one now!!" Kisara opens her eyes looking at them in worry..

"How could this be? Two male bender?"

"Well isn't it our lucky day.. HEYY! don't move a muscle! We don't want any trouble.. let us be and we will do the same!" Katrina threatens the boys with fiery eyes..

"But you just got here, why the hurry" Tristin tries to persuade her to stay swimming towards her

"Tristin!! DON'T" The purple eyed tries to stop him from moving and triggering these warriors but too late.. Katrina now is in position launching fire balls from her fists towards Tristin..

The purple eyed created a water barrier as a reflex action to the attack..

"Huhh!! That's whyy, Its air bending under water gives you the illusion of water bending!!" Katrina explains under her breath..

"Still, Air cannot be taken lightly and he masters it!" Etmu also in attack position dropping down his barriers with her own water bending they now feel the ground stakes with small not really hurtful rocks thrown at them making them busy dogging by the one out of the water, now also in attack position too.. The air bender pushes them off the ship into the water in a tiny windstorm..

"You could have came down yourself now couldn't you.. We win.." the boys all ohhh when the purple eyed pproached her so fast using his bending.. His eyes.. so familiar.. her hands now on his shoulder and his on her waist almost dancing in the water.. their locked eyes only separate when hearing a voice yell Girrrlsss from up the ship..

She takes advantage of his distraction and bends a huge Wave with the help of Kisara's air bender flying all of them to the shore defeated.. she pulls Euphyy who was ready to out with Duke and all the girls follow climbing back up the ship.. they boys only watch in silence

"Never decide the winner unless your enemy is either dead or unconscious.." Etmu whispers to her self, proud of her victory..

"MAY WE MEET AGAIN DUKEYY" Euphyy yells as she gets inside

"GOOD BYE, I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!!!" Duke yells back kissing his hands and sends it to the girls who pretends to catch in and keep it close to her heart waving goodbye..

"Did we just lose to a bunch of girls, Mr Lovey dovey engaged man??!" he now turns to tease his purple eyed friend

"Oh bugger off, Dukeyy!" Making everyone laugh as he imitates her voice, The palace Horns are released marking their play is over walking out of the waters and the taller one closing his book.. now back to their normal lives..

-In side the ship

"That was the most irresponsible and ignorant thing a person could ever do!!.. You just throw yourself to them is that it??"..

"Etmu, how could I have ever known they were benders, I was just trying to make friends.."

"We were lucky they were actual benders not Force stealers or worse Witches!!! What were you thinking Euphy!!"

"I am really sorry Etmu! I just got excited.."

"Sorry wouldn't have done us much good if you got hurt or lead us into a trap!!"

The two girls end their conversation fast when their leader comes in..

"What got you all this wet??" Mrs Esmeralda looks at them in surprise.

"We took shower after training, Madam.." says Katrina nodding her head stupidly..

"On Top of the ship?"

"Yes madam" all of them in one voice hoping their obvious lie works.. their leader only raises an eyebrow letting it slide

"Well, we are less than an hour away from the Palace gates..Now get ready..."

The girls stand to take in The beauty of the palace gardens and the great building it self waiting for the anchor to drop.. they all wear their scarfs above their heads each with a different color..

Etmu always enjoyed beige as it went well with her wavy brown with some gold locks hair.. her short dress was with almost the same color as her scarf but with a darker shade, increasing her beauty.

They take triangle formation behind their leader with their Fans opened up close to their faces only showing their eyes..

Esmeralda draw closer their host..

The Pharaoh of Egypt smiles a wide, sad smiles as Esmeralda's face remind him of what he had lost and misses very much..

"OnWards!"

"Huhhh!!" All the girls yell in sync move to bow down..

"Esmeralda, Your home missed you" The Pharaoh hugs his wife's old friend and she hugs back tightly both thinking about the same person.. she wipes a tear letting go..

"Where is my son, Akmankanen?, doesn't he know?"

"Of course he does.. he was delighted, We agreed he would greet you Himself, Ra knows what That boy is up to!!" She only laughs knowing the hardships a single father could have.. Even if he is the Pharaoh..

"God Mother!!" She yanks her head towards the gates he comes out of.. taking in his now grown form and strong muscles, she left a helpless child.. Now he is taller than her self, he runs towards her but she stops to bow her head..

"Mother! Stop this now" he tries to force her to quit the formalities but she takes his face between both her hands

"My Child, how you have grown, I cannot forgive my self for missing that.. you look just like her, you have her everything, I can see her in your eyes" she starts to tear up making him tear up, she wipes the tear that skips his eye "Don't you cry my love, I apologize, I missed you, I should have never left you" she finally takes him between her arms to

"I am here now, I promise.." Esmeralda holds his face one last time then lets go to wipe her own tears.. all the girls smile and tear up behind their fans, Atem looks behind to his Officials

"This is her Majesty, my Mother gentlemen, she returns to Egypt today.." They all automatically get done on one knee face to the ground in respect, Atem stand infront of them and repeat their action, She stops him once he reaches the ground and holds him again..

"Hello Seth, You have definitely grown, You look just like your father, High priest is it now?" she smiles at Blue eyed brown haired official immediately recognizing him, he rises to answer

"Yes your Majesty, Thank you"

"Ohh that wasn't a compliment.." she raises an eyebrow making the blue eyed priest grin, she looks back at her girls..

"These are my most trusted Kyoshi warriors" "On wards!" Etmu yells followed by the girls's usual response paying their respects and so does the prince ..

"That was a touching Reunion.. Shall we" The Pharaoh walks them both to the palace door followed by the warriors and the officials..

The girls start Whispering and giggling all the way inside about this and that, the Prince's looks, which one of them will land him, which one of his officials is the most handsome, arguing back and forth making their giggles grow louder...

"Shhhh" Esmeralda looks at them angrily after hearing their giggles making everyone's gaze on them, as they shut in silent embarrassment..

"Girls, you may go to your champers and rest.. Everyday from now on is a long day.." they all walk back in as well as the officials but Etmu stands looking down patiently..

"Yes.. you may say a short Hello" she turns towards him and smiles widely behind her fan, he immediately realizes who she is..

"You've grown little girl.. Grown strong and proud!!, I didn't recognize you!"

"You've grown yourself too, prince"

-Minutes later

"Well, Well.. If it isn't Esmeralda and her little Kyoshies, its that your little chippy? Such a fierce warrior now isn't she, with her little fan and short outfit.."

"Aknaden of course.. yes, Kyoshies whose leader always left you beaten up.. haha.. I met your Little pip squeak.. as cold as rock.. wonder where he gets it from" Esmeralda answers proudly never leaving her seat..

"Previous Leader that it.. Oh you mean The High priest? Yes Seth has grown remarkably strong and successful".. Aknaden states facts and Praises his son..

-"Have they always been like that?" Etmu kneels towards Atem with a weirded out face "Yes they have, I hear it was even worse with Mother" they both stare at the scene trying so hard no to lauph-

"Prepare your troops to leave the Western training grounds, The Kyoshi Warriors aren't here on Vacation"..

"Oh, deepest apologies that is a main training area, I won't be able to do that"..

"Oh help me Ra! I have not missed this, This will never end in any life time.. Brother empty them if you will" The Pharaoh orders to end this indirect argument

"Yes your majesty... Had your fun Mr all mighty groom prince?

"What did I do now?" The prince shakes his shoulders in wide eyes

"Don't argue back!! You are yet again late for training.."

"I have other duties as The Prince you know!"...

"I said not to argue back!! March!" Atem only looks the ground not even going to try!

He yells his answer and marches out.. leaving his guests in giggles..


	6. Chapter5

The training field has never been more quite.. The 6 of the Prince's officials circle him in attack positions all eyeing each other making silent plans, directing moves and calculating steps..

The Pharaoh alone side both of His Greek guests and The Kyoshi warriors stand on safe grounds from the field awaiting the fight about to commence after they met and greeted.. Esmeralda was especially excited to have met the Young Princess..

And of course his brother and war commander Aknaden stands proud as he is the one who trained all of them..

Its been a long couple of minutes of glaring.. both Duke and Tristin get tired of waiting and nod to each other attacking the Prince who is also in attach position with closed eyes waiting their first move

they launch with their weapons from different directions.. right before their attack reaches.. He opens his eyes and moves swiftly to a side forcing their attacks to aim at one another..

This signals to Kalim and Shady as their que, thinking he is distracted.. they launch a perfect counter attack depending on each other, Atem finally takes out his weapons which are two medium swards one in each hand dodging both of their attack as the metal clinks now echo through the field..

The crowed only gets More exciting watching the Prince Fight 4 of his Officials at once knocking one of them after the other.. He flies one of Dukes swards from his hands and pushes him way, hiting Tristin's abdomen to make him cling and step back..

they get back up as fast as they were knocked down and approach again with Shady and Kalim who were signaled by Seth and Mahad, He is now circled again all of them ready to attack..

He eyes them all one by one knowing there is no -normal- way out of this..

They feel the breeze at their legs now attacked by a circular dusty wind storm that Knocks both Tristin and Duke in the air out of the Field and out of the match..

"Aahhh!! I am glad we even lasted this long.."

"Damn it Duke my back will ache for months" he smiles at their comments while standing straight and raising his head, he stretches his arm looking back at the others who got a little distant..

"A Bender?!" All the Kyoshies gaps staring at his fierce eyes..

"Of course a bender.. Males inherit these powers too.." Esmeralda explains to her excited pupils..

"Its works a little differently with Males.. besides inheritance, power are gifted by another bender and must be developed at a very young age, As a matter of fact I trained him myself"

Towards Kalim, Atem Arches his fists sending Fire balls monotonously in steady fast pace knowing well his sever phobia of Fire making his fall back in the garden waters out of the match..

"What In Ra's name! You were going to set me on firee!!!!!" Kalim exclaims in fury

"But I didn't now, did I?"

Atem laughs at his now wet friend and looks back to be attacked by both Shady and Mahad forcing one weapon after the other from his hands.. putting his in fists against weapons fight..

He tries to run back to one of his swards but blocked by Mahad who launches multiple attacks that he dodges swiftly in great flexibility and gets away in upside down flips..

"Half Rice patties eh??!" Mahad shakes his head almost jealous of his abilities..

"Anyone can do that, Just have to practice properly" he growls launching a upwards air attack knocking Mahad miles off the Field, he picks up Mahad's weapon and sward fights Shady off as well..

Now remains one..

"Just you and me.."

"Like always, cousin"

"Save the best for Last" Atem Takes out A Kyoshi fan..

One with a name that doesn't belong to him, blood prints scattered on the Name written in Hieroglyphics.. he opens it laying it infront of his face with only his eyes at view in Kyoshi formation..

Etmu gasps " Perfect Kyoshi formation..That fan.. Is it THAT one??!!!"

Memories of days she never thought she would ever remember.. his sweet smile and their laughs and plays when they were younger flow through her head.. those assuring eyes who gave what He never owned..

This feeling.. these butterflies in her stomach.. shakings down her spine.. She never felt this way before.. What in Ra's name?!

"Ladies.. Meet.. Son of Edna of The Rice Patties Kyoshi.." Esmeralda stands her Feet and get closer to pay more attention.. Now the real Fight shall begin..

"Huh, you think this will do you any good?"

Seth scoffs taking position him self..

"You know Damn well This one will.."

Atem answers from behind the fan making Seth lay his eyes of the name and grin in anger..

He doesn't wait another second and starts throwing large sized rocks at his opponent who uses his fan with air bending to dodge and counter attack, but Seth fixated him self down the ground with his earth bending as not to fly out like the others..

He cracks the earth from under Atem who starts running as Seth makes the cracks follow him, he reaches a higher ground and jumps off if bursting fire from his legs towards Seth who makes hands of rocks to shield him from the fire that Atem continue to fire after landing and destroy the shield Making Seth fall back..

Their Fight continues for long, They are both worn out full of scratches and bruises, on one knee panting.. the next attacker is the winner..

Seth raises his head and stands up to dust his clothes in calm and emotionless expressions, Atem gets up slowly still in position, Seth raises his eyes to at him in laziness raising a Hand with it..

"Its over.."

Atem gasps and looks over him to find a huge rock ready to fall on top of him ending this fight.. He starts moving his hands making Seth in full attention now gasping and positioning.. a splash of water hits Seth from his side only wetting him..

Aknaden hits his head with his balm, The Pharaoh and Esmeralda look down and lauph

"Are you serious?.. I am sure that is just how your other splashes are.. slow, weak and ineffective"..

"Ohhh, at Least I get to splash.. Priest.." Atem defends him self laughing as well..

"Your water bending is a pitiful, and You shall pay" He holds both hands out and starts lowering the rock.. Atem takes Earth bending position and destroys the rock..

Seth scoffs.. and crosses his arms.. still showing certainty of his victory..

Atem looks behind him.. to see a monster with a huge sward aimed at his neck..

"Vorce raider?!.."

"Now its over cousin.."

"Huh, Is that so?!.."

Seth lets his hands go and gasps looking behind him to see Dark Magician aiming his rod to his face..

"Guess its a tie again.. eh?"

"Like always Priest.."

The monsters fade away, Atem closes his fan and holds it close to his heart as they come closer to shake hands in the middle of cheers and claps from the amazed audience..

-Later that night, In the dining room

"Father, I wish my performance today was to your liking.." Atem joins his hands on the table and swallowing his last bite..

"Very Impressive indeed, son.. but some needs more improvement" The Pharaoh answers looking at his son with a loving smile and a wink still focused on his meal..

"If that is the Case, I wish to ask for your permission, Since god mother is here, and I have learned everything Uncle taught me.. I wish to continue my bending and Kyoshi training, if god mother agrees to take me back" he bows his head slightly in his seat towards both his father and god mother

"In your dreams.." Aknaden answers for his brother never lifting his eyes off his plate

"I have learned every thing you could possibly teach me.. and my bendings need improvement.. this is a perfect opportunity"

"Your majesty, Your son is asking to learn of women's way to fight and spend time with the ladies.. his fire and air are just fine and he developed them on his own, he will do the same with the rest.. he can't leave his original training, he is still unable to defeat his high priest in one on one battle, this is meaningless waste of time, For Ra's sake how is going going to become Pharaoh!"

"As a matter of fact, the bending and Kyoshi were his original training , He started at the age of 4, Spending time with the ladies is not the case here and you know that, his water and earth bending are not fitting of a Prince not to mention he did not develop the first two on his own and they definitely could use some work, the remaining two are more complicated.. And that should be dealt with as soon as possible.. please do consider your majesty, I would be honored to continue what I started with his majesty, but warnings should be placed, I will not go easy on you, no matter how much I cherish you"

Esmeralda address only the Pharaoh in absolute respect and humbleness knowing well that angers Aknaden..

She aims her last words to her son in strong confident words..

"Please don't, Like Uncle always says, Pampering is not what makes a King" Atem answers in the same way Esmeralda spoke with a little bow..

"Then it's settled, The Egyptian Prince shall continue his Kyoshi warriors training with the previous commanding visor as soon as possible".. They all bow to the Pharaoh's announcement

"Your Majesty, He shall still Train at least once a Week with his Officials.. We can't afford him forgetting the essentials.." Aknaden Stands to his feet insisting on the matter

"I find it of great importance as well, So be it.."

The Pharaoh orders signaling his brother to take his seat again..

"Be ready at dawn!" Esmeralda orders winking her eyes almost piercing Atem who only smiles and nods!


	7. Chapter6

-

-Flashback

The whole capital is empty, no markets, no activity, no nothing.. people shield inside their houses hiding away, Its this time..

Only a few voices are made infront of the palace, some horses arriving in the palace, some equipments, some men whispering.. that's all..

The Pharaoh sits his high throne surrounded by his officials.. They look down at the getting ready Fighters..

Aknaden geared up with two of his followers, he looks up at his brother who looks extremely worried.. "The rumors are True brother, aren't they?" He asks knowing it won't reach the recipient.. but his doubts are proven in an instant..

Two Kyoshi warriors with no armor, no jewelry in very simple Womanly tonics and scarfs over their heads, with only their fans as their weapons walk into the palace grounds.. Two faces Aknaden can never miss.. But its unbelievable.. The Queen of Egypt Edna her self is Participating in this Fight?!.. she already has the highest position in All of Egypt.. what could she possibly want to prove..

And of course her Shadow, Esmeralda although she is only here obeying orders.. but she is a Problem herself.. her abilities cannot be taking lightly.. She masters Water, Earth and Fire.. not to mention the Summonings..

This Fight's result is very predictable if The Queen goes all out!.. she is with no doubt the Strongest in this fields..

Aknaden Thinks all of this locking eyes with Edna who only smiles knowing what is going through his mind..

All is silent watching the announcers head to his station..

"The Competition For the Pharaoh's War Commander position shall commence..

The whole city is the fighting ground..

All shall fight to Death.. or surrender and be shamed for life!

All Is Allowed..

Only one shall Prevail the Victor..

That is all, May the gods be with you"

The announcer lists the very short, simple, Clear rules and signals the Honks to go off and mark the beginning..

Even longer, terrible silence surround all The 5 competitors and their followers a total of 11 on the Field Will Fight till death.. Edna Keeps her eyes fixated on Aknaden who does the same neither of them moving..

One of the competitors with his enormous build and puffed hands holding an axe.. "Hahaha.. Isn't it funny, Women in a Fight like this?.. All right gentlemen.. Lets make a deal.. we rid of these wonna be bitches, Then the real Fight may begin.."

Edna's eyes leave Aknaden shifting to the speaker without moving a Muscle..

"Ohh, Don't look at me like that love, There is only Two places for your Kind.. In the kitchen Making dinner.. Or in bed with your legs spread for my pleasure!"

"I agree with bird Brain.. Lets finish them!" Another competitor steps forward eyeing everyone reviving all nods and agreement.. only Aknaden holds his answer

"Master, This could be the only way we could take down her Highnesses.. considering Everything.." One of his followers whispers..

"Take the deal, we will have good chance" the other continues trying to convincing him..

"Have you both gone mad?!.. she is the Queen" he whispers back to them angrily

"No Master! not down here, she joined knowing the Rules very well"..

"Fine, This is all just child play for her anyway" Akmaden finally agrees and nods to the other competitors..

Edna only smiles her eyes scanning them and the Area around as they all start drawing closer..

"Haha, this should be Fun.. Ready Esmeralda?.. On my mark!... SCATTER".. they both take position and start running in two different directions at Edna's mark.. Their competitors split into two teams.. Aknaden makes sure to be on the team behind Edna.. still with mixed feelings..

"23, 24, 25, 26, 27.. Right here.." Edna stops in a single spot right in the front of the city and starts bending for 5 minutes..

Behind her two of the groups that followed her, only 4 men..

"You are mine now, I shall marry you and punish you for entering this fight.." speaks the puffed man again..

"Ahahaha! Catch me first boy"

"Boy???! Get her!!!"

She disappears from sight as her shadow shows on the floor Huge over them making the Puffed man fall and stare hardly as she now stands on a building her figure centers the sun, her hair flies infront of her hiding her features..

"A bender! This won't be easy" one of the men stands back watching her be on her way again..

They run to follow her, she bends after counting another 27, now in the center of the city.. but this time they keep their distance, they start to feel unexpected weather changes which they can't pay attention to now..

"Enough with this Chase.. I won't be playing these games.." One of the competitions have had enough and draws out his swards headed towards her.. she walks calmly towards the Nile..

"Haha!! No where to run now eh?!" All launch after him trapping her, she finally Opens her Fan and starts bending water from underneath her attackers who panic at the fact that she can control more than one element.. but no time for a reaction.. they are placed inside Water bubble traps depriving them from breathing, she stars forcing the bubbles upwards increasing the pressure and shrinking their size..

"Surrender please!! This is not worth your lives" she looks up to them with her hands held above her head trying to talk some sense into them.. they all look at each other out of breath and start raising their hands asking for mercy..

Blue smoke emits from the palace meaning their surrender request was accepted..

She lets them down with a water splash, all of them coughing water out of their lungs cursing their loss as she watches all of them are very much alive..

She crosses the Nile walking on water Ready to stand her friend's side!

-Aknaden's group

"She is not even using a fraction of what she is capable of and she took town Egypt's mightiest warriors.. she even forced them to surrender their pride!" Aknaden looks both of his men who look back at him in fear and worry..

"At least She red us of 4 competitors"..

"Oh don't get so optimistic.. to her we are next" Aknaden cuts his younger follower's any positive thought he had..

"What are you trying to prove Edna?!"

Aknaden whispers to him self, also headed to the other side of the Nile..

-Esmeralda's side

"27.. perfect" it takes Esmeralda twice as long to complete the bending.. as Air is not her specialty.. but she finished right when her enemies arrived at full power, she only takes the offense and keep dodging, her priority is the next agreed on spot which she reaches after a short swards fight..

As she starts to bend in her second spot she founds her self cornered..

She only smiles performing two bendings at the same time.. first the air in the spot, the second after drawing water from the soil underneath and the air around she creates an octopus shaped water circle around her self giving her the upper hand against another 4 of the competitors who are knocked one after the other losing their weapons in the process..

This continues for 10 minutes until her task is done

She eyes Aknaden and his followers who made no moves until now.. she opens her fan ready to engage, that's when Edna arrives taking the same position as her Friend and follower..

"Is it ready, love" Edna whispers under her fan to her friend

"Are You doubting me?" Esmeralda raises an eyebrow eyes sharp on the opponent..

"Ahaha, never!.."

The silence returns once again before the most fierce swards Fight known to Egypt commence at Edna's mark "CHARGE!!" And continues for a good intense while.. until one of competitors grab Esmeralda with a sward to her neck holding her in place threatening..

"One move and you'll have her head"

"Edna.. NOW" ..

She Answers her friend's request at once and swifts both of their fans in their direction her eyes shine bright light once and the tip of her fans unleashing 4 sand tornados from 4 diff angles.. exactly 27 sprints away.. manifesting her great power and early planning..

All are sent away with the tornados stoping at the palace grounds dropping them where they first started..

The Pharaoh stands to his feet!! "Why did you have to use THAT?!" He whispers to himself as More worry show on his face gulping..

Aknaden only had time to shield himself behind a Building, But has the time to grab Esmeralda again before its over..

He tightened his grab Eying Edna..

"Esmeralda... surrender.. I will not gamble you!" Edna orders Making her Friend only look down in defeat and raises her hand to be accepted shortly making Aknaden let go of her roughly..

"Only me and you, sister in law!"

"Indeed brother.."

Air fly between them ruffling their hair and clothes as they charge.. Edna uses her air bending to dodge, fire to attack, water to distract and earth to counter attack..

Aknaden fights with all his might knowing his chances are slim to none.. he charges an attack after another.. But Edna seems to have grown sick of his useless tries..

she pins both his legs down with earth bending making him fall and pins his hands too bowing to her.. his own sward now is aimed to his neck.. and awaits..

"Do it! I will not surrender my pride Queen!"

He raises his head gasping to the sound of smoke coming from distance..

"I know you wouldn't.. I won't be creating life and taking another.." She releases Aknaden as she turns around walking towards her Friend waving and Smiling widely as she draws closer with the other hand on her stomach..

Flashback ends..

"Whattt??? Why on Ra's Earth would she surrender?? HOW could she throw that position?!"

"Ahaha, Easy now Prince!" Esmeralda looks at those same familiar eyes full of excitement and confusion..

"Her point was proven loud and clear,

Not only can Kyoshies Fight but also Win.. since then we were treated differently.. Respected even feared..

Plus she wasn't going to kill her own child's uncle, she spent the rest of that day tending to the warriors after the tornado.. such contradiction.." she laughs at her friend's actions with hand on her head in disbelief only making the young man infront of her laugh as well..

"As a matter of Fact, She wanted to have some real fun.. before her due date.. she knew her powers were never going to be the same!" She looked up towards the temple that holds her name and face..

"I came with that much of a price eh?" She noticed the sadness creeping up to on the young man.. he enjoys the fact that he is spending time with his godmother, and she is telling him stories of his mother that he never had a chance to know.. and he appreciates it.. but he can't help blame himself as well.. she brings him out of his thoughts..

"And she would do it a million times again only to hold you between her arms.." she smiles at him with a hand on his face taking in the assembly... reviving a sad smile she knows she can never compensate..

"I see you have been spending time with Etmu" she raises an eyebrow making him gulp

"Uhh, Yes.. uhh..I have" he answers smiling awkwardly..

"And your wedding less than a week isn't it!" Her words are still strong and demanding

"Yes, madam!" He laughs it off failing to hide his discomfort..

"All right.." she looks the other may narrowing her eyes..

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Atem stands his ground annoyed by her questioning..

"It means you are an Engaged man To be Married to A Greek Princess..who is fooling around with another girl!"

"I am not fooling around!! I am making friends!! Is that such a sin??" He exclames as fast as he hears the accusations..

"To me its not.. But to her Royalty IS Cheating.." he freezes to her answers but she only gets up and leaves finishing his training leaving him to think..

His mind only travels to the poor Princess who hasn't found a solution to her dilemma yet.. their date is getting closer, he must act soon..

-later that day..

The Prince stands the Palace balcony enjoying the view, the air, the peace.. besides him stands a messenger Hawk who waits his orders patiently..

Atem ties a small scroll to one of its feet and sends it away whispering close to it his orders.. and sends it on its way..

The Pharaoh enters the balcony slowly and calmly, welcomed by his son..

"Such a beautiful evening isn't it?.."

He awaits no answer but gives another question..

"Wish to ask something Prince?" Knowing well his son is hiding something..

"Actually I do Father, I wish to take the Greek-Egyptian relations into my own hands.. If your Majesty don't mind.." He asks hesitantly but in respect..

"I don't my son.. but why so Suddenly?" the father asks in confusion wishing to get a hold of what goes in his son's head.. and yet not sure if that is exactly what he wanted to say..

"I will Marry their only daughter and only Princess.. Its the least I can do.." he says with a fake smile hoping to get the approval..

Akmankanen only nods in agreement making his son bow in gratitude..


	8. Chapter7

Etmu walks into the Vastest library in the whole wide palace.. she is amazed by every corner.. there is more than 15 stacks in this library, all full of scrolls in teaching bending, Kyoshi formations and Fighting strategies, Egypt and Military information that the Queen wrote herself..

Countless books that look used their worth on every desk and table.. She studied here.. She stayed up nights here.. She learned and mastered every thing she knew here..

The wall of the far left is what catch her eyes the most.. A small fire place above it hangs her Kyoshi rope.. a Shelf holds her Golden crown next to it gold decorated scarf thrown carelessly... and most Importantly Her Fan.. THAT one fan.. its said this fan still holds parts of her soul bonded by her blood and name all over.. its the one she used in her last battle, and preformed with it the sacrificial seal..

Etmu gulps taking in the holly site barely capable of standing, shaking to her core.. she is ready to fall.. but strong helping hand comes to her aid holding her waist close to his body..

"Its a fearsome sight.. I know.. I am barely capable of coming here my self.."

Atem hold her close seating her to the nearest chair smiling at her and shifting his sad look to the fireplace..

"I only bare respect and admiration for you, Your highness.. coming in here only Marks bravery, Using that Fan.. That is.."

She is cut off by his firm cold words..

"I am neither Strong nor Stable as I appear to be.. Only looking at this fan Frightens my soul out of my body.. Holding it Feels like daggers piercing my chest"

She regained her power quickly, walking swiftly around on her toes checking every shelf and every book in fast excited glances.. surprising the prince with her behavior..

She comes close to him holding on to his muscular arm standing on one leg..

"But you Held it, didn't you?!" Then runs away still on her small excavation..

"I..I m..mean I..did!!" He answers puzzled

"Well, I thought your self confidence would be much higher than this.. Pharaoh" she reads a book her back towards him meaning not to show him any facial reaction..

"I am not Pharaoh.. and" he is cut off as soon as he tries to speak again..

"Yet!!!...This place is golden Treasure.. Its haven on Earth".. she looks back at him closing her book..

"Come on.. so much to learn!!" Her excitement wins her over, she runs over to him holding his hand and dragged him running towards the next Stack..

"How is your training with mother?" She asks with sparkly eyes and a flirty smile..

"Ohh you mean my torture, yeah its going great.. your mother is going to rip me apart"

They both laughed..

"Oh stop complaining, you asked for it.." she crosses her arms at him joking..

"Ohh trust me that's the part that hurts most"

They keep laughing and exchanging small conversations learning more about each other..

They spend all evening and night together learning in that library, they learn a lot from the scrolls and more from and about each other.. one book after the next, their eyes meet, smiles spread, hands join, feelings and flirtations fill the room making them forget all manners of time and lose track of it...

until they reach their limits, Etmu's eyes unawarely shut as she falls asleep peacefully on his shoulder..

Atem's face flush thanking the Gods she is asleep unable to see him.. closing the book in his hands, realizing her ability of bringing him out of any bad mood he could ever be in.. her beautiful, peaceful sleeping face gives him kicks down his spin.. her fair wavy hair falling perfectly down and shadowing her eyes only increasing her beauty.. he never felt like this around a woman whatsoever.. he never thought he would.. could it be??

He only sighs tired, unable to think clearly..

"We shall continue later.."

\- A couple of days later..

"I could almost swear this is the same Place these boys were at!!" Euphy grabs Mana's hands and runs there standing at the shore watching the Nile waters flow..

"I wonder if we will meet them again.." Euphy still looking at the Nile asking as her hands come close to her heart in hope..

"Them?! Ahah, you don't want to see all of them, just want one.. You've fallen hard my friend, I tell you!!" Nina crosses her arms and teases her friend..

"Even if.. So What?! The heart wants what it wants..."

She brings both her hands to her face almost hugging her self, her eyes are dreamy and full of fantasy.. All laugh at her statement and her actions..

They stand to her side enjoying the sight of the river flowing in silence taking in the calm, reassuring sound of the running water taking deep breaths as they relax their tensed muscles from excessive training they have been enduring for the last month or so..

"Well we should get back to training" Etmu ends their relaxation session all agreeing in complaints..

"Not in here!!.. That is our spot!!"

A manly strong voice from behind them exclaims followed by the foot steps of 6 others.. all posing hands on either their waists or crossed.. all stare at each other in challenging looks..

Euphy can barely contain her happiness as she runs towards Duke.. But is suddenly blocked by Etmu's arm..

"Huhh!! You again?.. Such naughty boys! Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Nina teases as usual but not reviving an answer

"Well, I see none of your names here, Or are you on for another defeat?!" All girls take position hearing her words.. even Euphy no matter how much her heart was against it..

"Oh this time will be different.. you are on my grounds now.." The tall one Seth was almost ready to launch his attack.. making Etmu take position and open her fan like her fellow warriors, Seth is stopped by the purple eyed one.. who watches Only stares at Etmu with no explanation..

He quickly runs and snatches Her fan from her hand in speed and flexibility, holding it close reading the name in hieroglyphics as he found some sort of lost treasure..

"Heyy!! Give that back this instant, You thief!!" She tries to reach him but all 6 others stand in her way.. making her surrender inevitable..

"This is not yours! Nor can it ever be... WHERE IN RA'S NAME COULD YOU GET THIS?!" The purple eyed shows fury that is not in the least close to his calm analyzing nature.. but yet letting feelings and anger with crystal beaming eyes show in his words almost shaking never looking at any one staring at this.. fan..

"Its my mentor's.. this was the fan she trained with back in the patties.. she left it there and was passed down to me as her pupil and god daughter.. This is basically the only thing she left me.. So please give it back!!" She almost begs for him to return it showing weakness and how much this piece meant to her..

"Did she now?! .. I never knew of this piece.. neither have I ever seen it.. This however IS her hand writing.." he returns to his calm behavior smiling at his unexpected outburst..

Etmu realizes finally whom she is speaking to.. and raises a hand giving her warriors orders to stand down.. and bows slightly

"Etmu.. have you gone mad?? Let us attack.." Katrina exclaims not leaving her position almost questioning her friend's sanity..

"You are almost unrecognizable with out your kohled eyes and the jewelry.. Your majesty" she stands back up smiling at his rebellious behaviors..

The girls gasp and stand down knowing the prince's identity is finally revealed.. getting ready to show respect..

"And you must be the Hight priest and the officials.." Kisara says in a low scared voice only reviving held high heads proudly..

"Please don't make any official jester.. we are surrounded by commoners.. And I would like to remain unknown.."

No one bows or make a move after his statement.. but stand in awkward silence..

"Here, have it back.. She left it to you after all" he smiles getting closer to Etmu handing her the Fan..

"What if its time for it to return to its Rightful owner.." she doesn't raise a hand or her face trying to hide the fact that she wants it back so bad she might cry.. however can't help think it was never hers in the first place..

"Then it must.. I believe she wanted you have it for a reason.. after all you are the only worthy of holding it" he still hold it closer to her face as she finally gives in and accept it..

"Well.. you are still on our spot! And you are not leaving without a fight.." Atem raises an eyebrow making them all do the same and get in position for training..

"Ohh and the games finally begin" Tristin laughs maniacally never been this ready to train..

"Prince or not.. You are getting what you are asking for.." Katrina exclames proudly launching the first attack of their Joined training involving swards fight, bending, multiple party fight, Kyoshi and Warriors formations..

The training lasts for hours, although there was no announced winner but all did their best making it the best training they all ever experienced.. they lye of the Nile shore in exhaustion watching the sun set and rest..

Atem and Etmu set under a tree's shade slightly away from the rest of the gang..

"Why on earth would a prince take off his royal gowns and roams his country as a commoner?.. and I assume you have been doing this for a while now.." she frowns in disbelief of his actions and totally unreal behavior..

"Its a strategy.. I must know my country inside out.. this is the best way to do it, and yes I have been doing it for a long time.. freaked the life out of my father once or twice.." he answered almost ashamed but they both laugh and look deep into each other's eyes taking in each other's feathers..

Etmu breaks this slow joining bond forming between their eyes in beautiful shyness.. looking back to their fellows.. only to see that Euphy and Duke finally sealed the deal, not that it wasn't obvious..

Mahad found in Mana a lot in common as they start showing off their magical powers along with some flirting.. what she was not expecting was Kisara developing some types of care and interest in the High priest who gives her no attention at all as she sits watching him doing absolutely nothing but yet very fascinated..

Atem's eyes never leaves Etmu's wandering around face watching her every breath, wanting so bad to know what might be going inside her head and how may he get into it..

She stands up suddenly, holding her hand to him..

"Lets take a walk.." she smiles at him wishing he would take her hand and he doesn't let her down.. They start walking along the shore together in silence.. wetting their legs with the Nile's pure, warm water..

"I can't help but feel you are not your best self today.. is it because of the date" she tries to break the ice and cheer him up..

"Uhh, Yes my mother completes 17 years in her tomb today.. and I am obligated to attend and a meaningless prayer memorial" He answers in his calm self not showing any emotion or recognizable reaction..

"Obligated? We have all been waiting so patiently to attend this memorial.. it means everything to us.." she is surprised by his frowning upon such a holly event..

Etnu's scarf flies away in time to end this depressing conversation making Atem stop his walking and catches it before it flies away placing it back over her head touching her brown and yellow wavy hair..

He laughs softly receiving a confused frown from her..

"You know.. there is atradition here.. if a girl like a man and wishes to let him know.. she gives him her heard scarf, it holds scents very well.. a great representative of a one's presence.. linking him to her self.." his eyes look down in empressement smiling softly Not believing the words escaping his mouth in the nostalgia of the moment..

"And you wish to have mine your Majesty?" She only swallows hardly not expecting to get an answer..

They can both feel each other's breath and feel each other's heart beat as they stand so close both, denying feelings and sensations occurring with out warnings.. his hands slip to her rosy checks making her place her hand over his, while joining their other hands together feeling her soft, beautiful skin as he travels never leaving each other's eyes..

"You should let go of me Your majesty" she said under her breath wishing the exact opposite as she puts a hand over his muscular chest and abs feeling the warmth of his exposed body..

"I am feelings things.. sensations.. only appear when I am around you.. Is it your eyes?.. or maybe your smell?.. it drugs me.. it make my body act on its own.. my mind travel with thoughts and wishes I never thought i had!.. I have never been like this, felt like this.. this enjoyable weakness.. there must be an explanation!"

He expresses his confusion of his own actions.. never confessing or realizing what it is..

"You really must let go.. now!" She breathes heavily as his lips are coming closer to hers feeling his warm breath their noses touching as their breaths sync with each other..

"And yet you are not stopping me.. you are getting closer too.. are you feeling this too? What is this? What are you doing to me?"

Their lips almost touch but they hear yelling from behind.. calling their names..

"Heyy love Birds.. come into the water its amazing here.." some of their friends call for them not realizing the mess they are both in.. making them step away from each other fast breaking their unofficial kiss..

"Umm.. ahh!! Commingg!!" Etmu waves awkwardly on her toes and giggles weirdly at night her friends hiding Atem with her body not realizing the air is pushing her long hair into Atem's face making him enjoy her scent more and more..

She looks back at him not knowing what just happened, trying to deny the fact the she is developing feelings for the Prince of Egypt.. and also He feels the same.. but she can't allow that.. she must never.. she can't break his heart.. but how come she couldn't stop it.. she usually keeps everything under control.. how can something like this slip from under her nose..

she needs to put an end to these miss placed feelings reminding him of his status..

"Your wedding is within a week time isn't it?

You must be very excited.." she looks back at him smiling hiding the discomfort in both of their eyes..

"Only More of reason not to hold a memorial prayer.." he answers back in his fast confidence breaking him from his thoughts..

She wanted to know more.. to ask.. yet she had no right.. but she can't stop her self.. she feels selfish and disrespectful to a royalty.. but her heart is compelling her to get involved with him even more.. knowing the stakes.. and her own status..

At this exact moment the palace horns and the Biggest temple horns call out to the whole capital.. Its time..


	9. Chapter8

The Ceremony held place in the dull candle lit temple.. all dressed in black morning the memory of their beloved late Queen, nothing but depression and anger filled the Young Prince's heart as he watched The people come and go, some payed their respects, others cried their hearts out wishing, others prayed.. no one knows how he feels inside..

The People of Egypt came from all its lands on this exact day to thank the Queen for her sacrifice and pray for her lost soul.. they all shared the same Gratitude.. but one!

Atem watches his father say a small prayer, light a candle, and speaks softly to his Officials.. then greets his high ranked guests just like any other day.. as if she wasn't his wife.. as if he doesn't care anymore, not a single tear he shed or maybe he doesn't remember her at all.. back to following formalities.. only making Atem even more angry of his father's ignorance of his feelings and deep wound still open inside his heart..

he only grind his teeth and clutches his hand in anger unable to do anything about it.. he stare directly into the statue of his mother's face that he barely remembers wondering if this is how she actually looked like.. anger building up fast inside of him as people spread and walk past him as if he was a shadow.. sending their meaningless condolences..

But he manage to keep a straight face and keep it all in.. he knows he must..

-After the ceremony..

Etmu Enters the Light Goddess's temple amazed by the clean white floors of the over decorated building, the temple is held together with two huge Figures of her Majesty one in her royal light gowns, one hand on her heart and the other is stretched out to those in need, the other is in her Kyoshi armor, Fierce sharp eyes.. her Fan open in her right arm..

Its always been Etmu dream to visit Her godmother/mentor tomb and temple to pay her respects and learn as much as she could..

She lays her eyes on another much smaller figure of her in the middle of the temple where visitors are allowed to sit and pray..

Atem stands infront of that figure.. neither praying nor looking at it.. He stands there with so much to say but not a word comes out..

She sits her knees next to him joining hands to start praying.. He wipes a stray tear off his face as soon as he is aware of her presence..

"You Kyoshies Worship her.. don't you? How pathetic!!"

He never looks her yanking his head the other way trying so hard not to cry..

"She doesn't deserve worshipping.. by you or anyone for that matter.. She gave up.. she let go.. she is WEAK !! WORTHLESS!!.. doesn't deserve this temple!! Or ANYTHING the people offer her!!!!"

He flips out.. his angry voice echos in the Empty temple..

"Your majesty.. Stop Now!"

Etmu answers calmly, her hands still joined in place not moving a muscle, her eyes closed.. only to angry the Young man further.. unleashing his fury..

"SHE LEFT!! SHE IS A COWARD.. RAN AWAY LIKE THE LOW LIFE SHE IS!! SHE DIDN'T THINK ABOUT ANYONE..THOSE WHO NEED HER!!..." he sobs loudly finally ridding his body of this tension..

"And father.. he acts like nothing happened.. like its no one fault!!.. such lies, such secrets.. I can't take this anymore!! I can not keep pretending like everything is perfect and I am dying inside!!"

Etmu's warning come to place as she opens her fan aiming it at the neck of the now hardly weeping young man exposing his weakness and dispare..

"She didn't care.. she didn't think of me..what would happen to me.. my wedding is in weeks.. and she is no where to be found.. I have no where to turn to.. her and her stupid Kyoshies and worthless powers.. that is all she cared about, she chose them over me.. she wasn't strong enough she never was!! She couldn't save her own self from obvious death.. she let go as soon as she could..!"

Years of harsh, cruel training and very high expectations expected of him he fears he can't achieve, lack of care, lack of a mother's love and care.. watching another mother leave his side.. feelings kept in and locked away deep in his heart now unleash.. you don't watch a man weep his heart out everyday.. this is his limit

On his knees.. Years of Mixed feeling miss understood, knowing nothing, kept in the dark come to his heart breaking it into thousand pieces..

All prevail to a young girl worshiping her mentor.. slowly falling for him.. she can only imagine what he went through.. His inexperienced father's parenting skills.. his uncle's anger.. all in there..

She draws her fan closer to his neck making him raise his head..

"Just today I know exactly why she is dead.. she died before she sees her own son whom she brought to this world in her own body, the next Pharaoh of all mighty Egypt.. on his knees crying like a helpless child cursing his mother for leaving him..

You don't know what its like to be a woman in this society!

You don't know what it means for a mother to leave her only child behind!

You don't know the type of pain she felt!! And you will never know, because you were ignorant enough to think she choose to leave you willingly.. and it wasn't her only choice!!!"

Her own tears of petty and anger start streaming down her face..

"I should kill you Now, erasing your disgrace and dishonor! Cease your worthless existence!!

No!! I should have killed you before your mouth uttered a word of this nonsense!!"

She stares at his teary, tired eyes with fiery ones, full of fury, disbelief and disgust..

He is unable to hide his weakness any more, he cannot stay strong and held together forever.. she knew he had to release this out.. but he also had to be reminded of who he is!! Why he was here! What he should be doing! There is no place or time for doubting himself!

"On... your.. feet!!!" She grins her words out watching him stand slowly to his feet with his head down in shame

"This is the first and last time I will witness this.. and No one shall ever do!! Do you understand?!.."

She grabs him be his clothes making him only nod in shame still eyes fixed to the ground.. shaking from his previous sobs..

She throwing him off walking out of the temple as fast as she could..

Atem gets on his Horse right out side of the temple shortly after Etmu left.. and rides off in anger, embarrassment and despair into the city outskirts in the middle of darkness.. his eyes still teary making it hard for him to see clearly but continues running anyways.. the horse suddenly stops infront of some runes refusing to take any step closer no mater how Atem ordered it..

He suddenly feels time stop.. his whole body goes numb and acts on its own.. his heart beat is so slow.. he can feel his eyes shut as it gets harder and harder to breath.. he can hear his own slow breath, very tired, sleepy unaware of his surroundings.. This sound.. it keeps calling to him.. and he is compelled to follow it.. unwillingly his body walks towards the runes, walking inside what seems to be previously a Village..

He looks around to see signs of fire was set here many years ago.. buildings destroyed.. skulls and bones everywhere..

Did Anubis release some sort of a death curse here?.. cold chills run down his body making him go weaker.. he can't help but feel the presence of many souls but yet no one in sight.. his knees can barely hold him up, he soon falls after a fight with his own conscious..

A strange figure stands infront of him looking down at him.. too weak to open his eyes and look at it or try to figure out what or who this stranger is..

"To your Origins you shall return.. You all do!"

The figure holds Atem face in his hands looking into his half closed eyes as his body begins to completely give up..

\- "Your majesty!!!" The Prince's Officials Who went after his fury ride, when he was late after the ceremony, call to him from out side the village getting ready to break in, however a Protective Dark magic shield was formed the moment Atem got in blocking Entry and Exit.. The Stranger looks over to The Officials who spot him holding the prince's limp body..

"Mahad!! Get us in, NOW!!" Seth orders the magician who was already at work breaking the shield... as the others bang the shield from every direction trying to find a weak spot..

"This is the strongest Dark Magic shield I have ever encountered.. This is not a normal magic doing!! I will need some more time.." Mahad speaks in his controlled self, focused at the task in hand self..

"That Magician is an obstacle.. but Nothing I can't Handle... We will meet again Prince, all in due time.." the Figure speaks one more time in evil giggles knowing the prince can't hear him before disappearing into the shadows right before the shield is broken and the Officials run towards their now unconscious Friend..

"He is unconscious..We need to get him to The palace for Medical attention !!" Shady yells at Seth who stands searching for the mysterious figure that caused all of this..

"Now Seth!!" Shady yells again now on his horse with Atem behind him..

Medics run around with equipments, Officials stand helpless waiting to report to The Pharaoh who arrives in great concern..

"Your majesty, We found him at some city runes unconscious with only his horse.." Seth explains calmly to the Pharaoh

"His temperature is very high!! Get cold water now!" One of the medics orders another in hurry

"Runes you said?? In which direction?" The Pharaoh asks unable to hide his worry

"I think it was to the North west of the palace your majesty.." Seth continues but puzzled by his question.. how could this be his first concern..

"Gentlemen.. out of these chamber now!"

Aknaden walks in to see the terrified look on his brother's face..

"To the north west he said Aknaden.. Could he have known anything?" He looks his brother's eyes holding both of his shoulders..

"Don't jump to conclusion with out proof brother.. your son Is feverish and hallucinating.. This day was never easy on him since he was 4.. it won't change in his 20s.."

He tried to hide the obvious from his brother hoping he would believe..

"He will be fine your majesty, we will be able report his state further when he wakes up.. for now he resets.." one of the medics assure them both just in time.. making them both sigh in relief..

"I will inform the officials.. don't fear brother he is a strong young man"

Aknaden pats his brother shoulder walking out, Akmankanen takes a chair placing it next to the bed where his son lies asleep his body sweaty and grinning in his sleep.. Akmankanen rests a hand on his son's forehead as a tear falls down his face..

"What have I done?"

\- In Atem's Dream

Fire.. everywhere, surrounds everyone and everything.. bodies set on fire all around.. falling buildings land on people crushing their skulls.. the sound of swards and spears fights can be heard from the distance.. but covered by the voices of shouting women and crying children..

Blood is shed all over the sand and walls forming running rivers all headed in the same direction..

Atem stands a shadow in the middle of all of this watching in horror, unseen, unheard!

"What is this? Why are you doing this?!" He yells for no one to hear him..

Men in uniforms run towards villages slaughtering each and everyone of them splashing blood all over Atem's face and hands! Making him gasp and cringe to the feeling of the warm liquid on his body..

"Palace guards?! Why on earth would bring them here!!"

He watch the guards kill all the men, women and children and steal whatever very little they had.. slaughtering the whole village..

Suddenly they all stop in place with out a single breath heard through all the village, stone cold eyes and emotionless faces, they are controlled by something.. rather.. someone and it's quite strong, disturbing.. they start falling back in perfect order after the deed like the puppets they are..

Atem watches in absolute disbelief, a massacre, a mass murder.. someone wants him to see this..

The figure appears again not paying a single piece of attention to him.. but his eyes fixates on a small table in a dirty bar about to burn down.. a small boy with a bloody wounded face mixed with tears all over his face shakes violently and awaits the voices out side to silent down.. he runs from under the table im absolute fear into an underground cave.. the figure's eyes only follow him sadly..

However Atem does, be runs after the boy hoping not knowing what to expect, but the kid hides again behind a tall column in that cave of what seems to be a temple..

They watch 6 men chanting prayers on some tablet in the middle of the temple and pouring liquid gold mixed with the previous blood river into the tablet..

A very strong gold light beam emit from the tablet as the men finish their last loud chant, Making Atem clutch his eyes shut shielding them from the light.. only to jump up awake..


	10. Chapter9

-Flashback

The sun rays beam on all of Egypt, the markets are lively, the day seems to be a very busy one as it starts.. but no one expected this unannounced visit..

The Queen walks the markets and streets for a morning stroll, welcomed by everyone's smiles, bows and waves..

But this time unlike the usual, she is heavily guarded.. her Kyoshies are in position and so are the fearsome guards with their spears marching behind her..

she looks behind her at the troubling scene..

"Esmeralda.. This is too much! I am used on walking the markets every now and then, the people know me.. walking is good for me at this stage.. and I am perfectly capable of protecting my self!"

She speaks to her Visor who is also in position eyes sharp everywhere with her fan over her mouth..

"Your are the one who Insisted on taking a walk on your due month, or do you forget you are carrying the next Pharaoh? and no, not in this state you can't.. this is for your own safety precautions.. stop resisting.. also Pharaoh's orders"

she smiles at her stupidity and winks making Edna scoff knowing her husband's protective nature..

A small girl interrupts their about to begin arguments by running towards the Queen.. making all of the guards and Kyoshies aim their weapons at her in frowned faces and angry eyes.. she stops terrified, ready to cry..

"Stand down this instant!!" Their orders are clearly heard but none of them wants to obey..

"Have you not heard me???"

The Queen now yells at them aggressively.. making them fall back but still on guard ..

She approaches the girl who held a beautiful rose flower wishing to give her to the Queen.. she presentes it from behind her back pulling her body up standing on her toes huge smile on her face with small teary eyes..

Edna ruffles her hair and takes the Flower from her tiny dirty hands..

"Thank you.. I shall treasure it"

The girl only smiles even wider and holds the Queen hands in a crowd full of awws and ohs

Edna reaches the back of her hair removing a golden hair clip and kneeling down in front of the girl..

"Your majesty! You shouldn't kneel" Esmeralda exclaims not payed attention to by her friend who holds the girls tall beautiful black hair back and holds it together with the hair clip then lay her hands on her now huge belly... the girl plays with her hair happily and smiles at the Queen her eyes falling on her stomach..

Edna takes the girl's hands and places it over her bumped belly, both of them feel the movement inside and small kicks to which the girl gasps opening her mouth widely at the smiling Queen.. who lets go of the girls hands that waves at her by her mother's side..

Esmeralda rushed to help Edna back up

"I know my love it's getting uncomfortable in there.. soon now we shall meet.. I will see you and hold you.. just you wait!"

Esmeralda watches her friend talk to her belly hugging her own self to comfort her unborn child letting him know she is here for him..

"As for the rest of you!! You dared make me repeat my self!! All of you back to the Palace now!! I will continue this stroll by myself.. and you will face punishment.. until you learn to obey your Queen.. Out of my sight!!"

All bow with no right to refuse the orders walking back in organized steps..

"Your highness, this is not a good idea, I fear we are cornered and I can't protect you.."

Esmeralda tries to stop her..

"That includes you too.. I want to be alone"

To the Queen this was not up for discussion as she walks not looking back drowning into her own thoughts.. this feeling of unease that is stuck to her for a while now she can't seem to shake off..

That night almost 8 months ago.. all guards disappeared and Akmankanen barley slept.. not to mention not knowing Aknaden's whereabouts.. which is the most concerning part..

The guards cannot all be in a single meeting all of them at once.. some must stay behind for protection.. and Aknaden's excuse was even more unconvincing.. and the next day we learn about that village.. can it all not be related?.. can my husband have known anything about this?..

She is brought out of her thoughts when she finds her self standing at the outskirts of the city infront of a ghosted Village.. this is the source of her uneasiness.. so many troubled souls roam around here.. such darkness and despair spread in every corner of this deserted village.. she starts feeling unbearable pain down her spin making her arch holding her belly..

"Terrible timing my love!!"

She feels a unclear sound calling to her from inside.. she can't bring her self to come closer.. the feeling of unease and fear increases combined with her pain.. its all new to her.. if she wasn't carrying she wouldn't have thought twice.. but her child is her priority..

A chid shows up at village entrance.. standing infront of her.. a small tanned child with silver hair and silver eyes with scar on his left one.. stands staring at her in horror and unmeasurable anger.. never has she seen a child who bares such flame in his eyes..

She feels water running down her legs and her pain increases more than before making her fall down to her knees starting to organize her breath..

"Ahhh!!" she starts panting uncontrollably but she needs to hold it together until she gets to the palace.. somehow..

"Heyy, are you lost, child? What's your name?.. come closer I can help you.."

He answers none as his hate and disgust expressions increasing..

"Its okay.. I won't hurt you.. I wish to help you.. but you need to help me first..

I need you to run to the nearest village, and get some help.." her pain is coming and going.. but when it does come.. it's terrible..

the child's eyes stare at her almost piercing her tears streaming down his face as he arches his teeth until he bled and clutches his hands..

"Its okay.. don't.. AHHHH!!!"

She holds a hand out to the child begging for help.. as her pain becomes so severely blinding

He looks at her almost enjoying her pain and glade she is hurting.. his eyes glow once in the middle of his tears.. as he released a mighty shout aiming his hands at her body..

Her screams echo as she starts to cry..

she witnesses it.. all of the indescribable events of that dark ominous day.. all of which this child experienced.. at this young age..

Her visions were always a curse to her.. she can never stop them.. or chose their timing.. combined now with child birth.. its unbearable..

But its not over yet..

Two young men fighting to death.. monsters, dark magic and bending.. she knows this place.. its near the nile.. she has been there before.. an older version of the boy staring down at another.. boy.. he looks so much like her.. its all blurry and unclear..

Esmeralda who decided to stay close despite her orders arrives with two guards after hearing screams and cries..

Edna on the ground in a pool of blood and water, crying her eyes out to a child who now looks down on them..

"Edna hold on, you're early.. Your water broke, you're in Labor!!.. We need to get her back the palace.."

She tries to comfort her friend who is overwhelmed by the pain and the unsettling visions.. she glancing back to the boy, but he is no where to be found.. she can't worry about a stray boy now.. The next Pharaoh is coming..

Screams, shouts and Grins of agony echo through the entire Palace.. this is not going to be an easy delivery..

"For the life of me, I never thought I would hear that woman scream.." Aknaden sighs right outside of the room almost annoyed by the screams.. surrounded by all the officials and the Pharaoh pacing left and right in worry..

"You are underestimating childbirth Aknaden "

Solomn cuts his prayers to eye the other official..

"This is what they were made to do.. and they need to do it quieter.." Aknaden waves his Hands in carelessness..

"You should be more concerned about the Queen's health and the child..not pointing out the nature of females.."

Solomn shames Aknaden almost starting a moral fight..

"Stop it both of you.. I should be in there by her side!" The Pharaoh's eyes and body show great deal of worry and distress hearing his love in suffering unable to do anything to comfort her..

"Your majesty.. there is no place for A man in there.. you must be more patient, her majesty is strong and you know it.."

Solomn clams his worried friend who only return to his pacing as Solomn returns to his prayers and Aknaden returns to rolling his eyes at the both of them..

-Inside the room

"Edna please.. you can do this!!"

"No I can't!! Make it stoppp!!AAAHHH" "Almost there you highness, just a little further"

"AAHHHH!! Dear Ra!! Have Mercy!!"

Their Conversation is fast, heated and Loud.. medics run all around, Edna and Esmeralda yell and shout at each other and everyone.. making the atmosphere inside this room unbearably stressful..

"Cut me up! You understand!! Bring my child here safely! At all costs"

Edna orders the medics in charge of her delivery pressing the medic's arm.. wanting only the safety of her child..

Her face is red and sweaty, eyes puffed from excessive pushing.. Esmeralda next to her holding her hands and drying her face..

All now smile and cry silent, happy tears hearing the first sound of the crying baby, sending reassurance to everyone in the Palace.. Especially the men right at the door..

Edna falls back on her bed barely capable of keeping her eyes open.. looking at her friend who is smiling at widely watching the child..

"He's a boy Edna.. He is sweet little boy.."

she holds her friend's tired face in tears.. who can barely smile back at her..

"Esmeralda.. show him to me.. I want to see him.. let me hold him close"

The Queen asks weakly holding her hands out beginning to cry happy tears herself

Esmeralda waits for the medics who are still prepping the child.. ready to take him to his mother's hands.. but all look at her coldly getting ready to leave..

"Where do you think you're going? Give him to me.. his mother wants to see him.."

She orders the medic carrying the child her hand blocking her path..

"Can't allow that Visor.. the child must be handed first to the Pharaoh then presented to the people.." the feeling of unsafely and the absence of his mother's warmth fills the child's heart making him weep helplessly.. as the medic avoids Esmeralda and walk past her..

"Give me my child, He's crying.. You are frightening him.. Esmeralda! Hand him to me!"

Edna starts sobbing hearing the cries of her child.. her hand stretched out to them begging, but a curtain is pulled to the side of her bed blocking her view..

Her visions return even worse.. she sees fast blurry seconds.. really short flashes of the same fight, her child's cries echo in her vision..

a pool of blood, surrounded by the smell death as she sees the familiar boy's covered in blood hand stretches to her, his crimson purple eyes closing slowly his soul leaving his body..

Her eyes fly open.. wide and fiery and starts bending with all her might.. pushing away the curtain, flying the medics out of her way pushing them intothe walls violently.. she finds her child between Aknaden's hands, Akmankanen still to hold him, all look at her in shock and surprised..

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CHILD!!

I said give him to me!! GIVE ME MY CHILD"..

She yells piercing Aknaden with her eyes, fully controlled by her visions, Her words come out mixed with anger, determination and fury.. but also in pain, fear and begging..

Esmeralda holds the child carefully and hands him to her moving away and signaling everyone away as well, knowing the depth of her power and the casualties she could cause in a minute of temerity..

She sobs uncontrollably for couple of minutes but starts calming down slowly when she takes her first look at her long awaited child.. he stops crying the moment she held him..

She takes in his small face and eyes and tiny little limps and starts hugging and kissing him welcoming him to the world.. and slowly starts smiling and giggling at him.. unaware of her previous outburst and the crowd she left speechless..

"Everyone out" she orders never removing her eyes from her little angel.. Esmeralda nods to Akmankanen reassuring him..

She fixes the Queen bed, making it more comfortable for her to sleep.. which she shortly does... holding her child close and tight as she sleeps not letting go, not even for a second..

After a while.. the Pharaoh has been so patient, he can't wait to meet his son.. but deeply disturbed by his wife's outburst which is nothing like her usual self..

he knocks softly and enters the room..

Its both horrifying and beautiful.. the room was yet to be cleaned.. blood from the delivery is all over the bed and floor.. but the magical view of the both of them sleeping peacefully fills his heart with warmth..

He eyes Esmeralda who sits next to his wife who is vast asleep.. showing her obvious unease and discomfort..

"I don't have a certain explanation.. nor Should we ask her.. she is exhausted both mentally and physically..

She might have seen something.. something horrible.. I have seen her act like this once.. back in your Battles with the Hyksos.." Esmeralda never looks at him.. but talks softly and quietly..

Akmankanen comes closer to his wife's side waiting patiently.. soon Edna begins to open her eyes tiredly..

"Well, hello there.. both of you.." he welcomes her sleepy eyes as She smiles at him kissing his cheek.. "Would you like to hold him?"

She gives him the child instructing him on how to hold him properly and watches them in weakness..

"What have you named him my love.."

he asks still looking at his child thrilled with the fact that he is here between his hands..

"I was thinking.. Atem.. like the God Atum the complete one.. like the perfect king he will be.." they both smile at the name in agreement..

"Atem He Is Then.. He looks just like... you"

The Pharaoh looks back at his wife who has fallen back into deep sleep knowing she has went through enough for one day..

He takes Atem out of the room more than two hours after his delivery to be presented to the people in cheers and congrats as they witness their next king for the first time between His father's hands..

-Flashback ends..


	11. Chapter10

Atem wakes up with a scream jumping up, sweating rivers panting.. he finds himself on his bed with his father on his side reassuring him.. he breathes hard and a lot not hearing a word around him..

He scans his own body and face for any sign of blood, findings nothing but his own sweat.. was this a nightmare? But it felt so real.. like a memory.. a visual experience that he was just re-living.. or was forced to re-live.. that stranger, Who on Ra's earth is he?!

He is handed a cup of water which he drinks down in one breath still shaking.. his eyes land on the puzzle handing of his father's neck and raises his eye to meet Aknaden's golden eye, he can hear mummers of comforting from his father and uncle and godmother around him but he can't make much of it.. medics rush into the room giving him medicine and checking his temperature..

He starts to calm down.. and gets countless visits from his godmother, father, Officials and his fiancée once or twice which he pays almost no attention to and answer none of their questions or concerns staring into the empty space in his chamber.. making everyone even more worried about him..

Atem waits when its only the Pharaoh, Aknaden and Esmeralda in his room..

"Pharaoh, High priest.. How did you obtain the millennium items?"

They all gasp and stare at him in surprise.. silence surrounded the room none able to answer for a couple of minutes..

"I have spent a life time in the Libraries and yet not a word of them.."

"Well it was a magical ritual.. done by.."

Aknaden answers his question not to raise his suspicion..

"What was the cost?... a magical ritual always requires a cost in return.. so what was it?"

They all fall silent and stare at him and each other..

"You are clearly still feverish.. Well I assure you it's nothing for a prince to worry about.. you must rest now"

Esmeralda and Akmankanen only agree when Aknaden tries again and Atem lets him..

"You're right I must be tired" he fake smiles at the three of them, almost sure now that all three of them are hiding a great sin..

Atem waists no time.. his recovery was fast and easy.. he has to look up the incident he saw in his dream or maybe vision.. what if this was real? He has been living his life around murderers..

He knows any incident like this will definitely be recorded in the Palace documentary and decides to head there and start looking as deep as he could.. but with no luck.. no recorded events of a masacre or the village can be found..

But he stumbled upon some useful information.. he found an old, dusty map of the Egyptian villages to find one Missing to the North West out skirts.. that's the one.. and it only disappeared 20 years ago.. his age exactly.. right before he was born..

"Kul Elna? What happened to you?"

-Etmu watched Atem secretly, He run from library to the other, looking and searching.. a book after the other.. he study doesn't end..

he is not getting any rest, as if he was never ill! How can he neglect his own health.. maybe he doesn't even remember their last encounter, well no one can ever hold him accountable for anything ..

she shakes her head.. can't believe herself concerned with a man's attention instead of her training and main purpose here in the capital.. she can't help forgiving him either.. he said too much.. he disrespected her, her mentor, her beliefs and her fellow Kyoshies..

again with the mixed feelings and confusion.. she is definitely not into this whole Love thing.. however.. it will take more time for her wounds caused by his words to heal.. and he is to busy any ways.. all this mess roam her head as she walks away to her training area..

"Guess Its time for a stroll.." Atem whispers to himself walking out of the castle unseen like he did since he was a child headed towards the market where he meets familiar faces who greet him like always.. but this time he means business with one of them..

"Heyy Rose, its been a while.."

The kohled eyes Lady merchant crosses her hands to her curvy tight dressed body and lean towards him on her counter.. showing him more of her charm..

"Yes it has stranger.. but it doesn't look like you are just here for greetings.." she looks him deep into his eyes with her sharp ones almost sure of his purpose..

"As always Rose, I won't waste your time.. I need some information.. about a Village.. a lost one.. Kul Elna? Does the name ring a bell?"

Her eyes widen as she gasps upon hearing that name.. and starts looking around for observers or guards.. and rushes inside

"Not here, come in.." she takes him in closing her shop and the windows behind her.. whispering..

"And what makes you think I have the formation you need?" Her head faces the door she just closed now locking it, knowing well he must be staring at her now..

"Rose, Words gets around here easy, you know a little of Dark magic, and a little witch craft.. then you must know what could have happened.. don't worry I will not report a thing to.."

"Of course you won't your Majesty.."

She interrupts his speech looking back at him like the witch that she is, proudly raising an eyebrow and her head held high...

"Guess I am not the only one in the room with a secret.. I won't waste your time either.. but its an eye for an eye ehh.."

he only nods knowing she made a deal with him neither of them speaks and she gives him information he wants and he gives her motivation for her efforts, he holds a bag filled with gold in his palm that she takes slowly from his hands still in her flirty manners..

"Kul Elna the thief Village, that's a name I didn't think I would hear so soon.. story says apparently one of them dared to steal something from the High Priest and triggered his anger.."

"And What does the truth say then.."

He cannot afford to wait a second to know the real thing that she hides.. she only smiles knowing she is going to lay it all out now..

"To Him they were all Thieves, Low lives who deserved death more than life.. food or resources on them was a waste.. I don't expect you to believe your own father's sins.. but the Pharaoh ordered it as a cover up to rid of all the thieves.. the High priest has always been jealous of the Ra given powers to her late Majesty.. and found a forbidding spell during his years of searching and experimenting dark magic and created his own power with his own hands.. a 100 man, woman and child of thieves is a very cheap sacrifice for his unlimited powers.. creating the seven millennium items.. granting them familiar gifts.."

Atem stand his feet looking at the witch who keeps her head down looking away..

"Even if they were thieves, they didn't deserve death with out prosecution or proof.. and father can't have possibly known about any this..let alone allow it??"

He pants his words coming out sore from his chest in disbelief

"I told you, you won't believe your own father's sins and I don't expect you to.. however I believe this was not all the Pharaoh's purpose just to get rid of some thieves..

There must be more to it than that..

If I can only get my hands on the original spell I can make sure of all its conditions.."

she starts pacing in the room looking around for answers..

"And Why exactly aren't you doing that?" Atem crosses his hands watching her pase

"There is no trace of the original spell, It was all destroyed or hidden.. and I have looked everywhere I can.."

Atem starts pacing with her bu more calmly

"No you haven't.. If this was my Uncle's doing, then its all in his library..."

"Inside the palace?? Have gone mad??"

"Even I have never been there.. but all his research and experiments are in there.."

"And How do You plan on getting in there.."

"I don't.. I know nothing of magic.. but you do, and you will!"

"I beg your pardon.."

Conversation goes fast and almost mad between them.. there can't be an actual way to preform this.. its close to impossible..

"Our deal is not done yet.. I will get you in there.. await my contact.."

Atem was ready to leave and start planning her entry but her grab on his arm is very firm almost turning his hand blue freezes him..

"It is said that there was a boy.. a young boy survived this massacre.. and he lives there.. I have felt a great amount of dark magical powers in that area.. be wary!"

He only nods remembering what he saw.. now sure it was reality, it all happened.. the masacre, the spell.. all of it

But he can't help but wonder why him.. why is he shown all of this..

He leaves the shop headed back towards the palace.. He plans of demanding clarification!

-on his way back

In their usual training spot he sees the Kyoshi warriors training their hearts out honoring their beliefs and their time here..

But his eyes only catches the one he has fallen for.. her hair flies behind her in her swift perfected moves.. her short warrior gowns only make her more beautiful and more attractive to his eyes..her exposed burned skin due to the harsh sun and some bruises around her body due to harsh training every single detail catch his eye making him know how devoted she is..

But He can only feel ashamed, disappointment even a little humiliated from their last encounter.. shaming all her life and beliefs in one sitting, forcing her to carry a burden of reminding of who He is and who he will be.. not to mention the shame of defiling his own mother.. he tilts his head down running back on his way before she could see him.. he is unable to face her at the moment.. even in apology..-

The palace is quite.. almost too silent these days.. he was headed towards his father's chambers, he needs answers and he needs them now.. he must have some sort of explanation for all of this..

He can't have known.. He can't have allowed this.. if its is all connected.. so will her death..

A ruffling sound from the balcony he always stands in catches his attention, He doesn't hesitate for a second to walk in to find his messenger Hawk waiting for him patiently holding a new message in a small scroll tied to its feet.. which he takes out and reads immediately in concentration and relief.. then sighs.. he frowns and leans his tensed, tired body on the balcony, feeling the cool breeze tun through his hair and hit his face.. entering his lungs calming down his nerves.. whispering to himself..

"Too much on your plat, One thing at a time Atem.. one thing at time!"


	12. Chapter11

-Listen to Temple of thoughts by Poets of the fall as the you read this chapter

Atem and the boys just finished their training That day inside the Palace grounds.. they are all laughing off and joking around, pretty normal boy stuff..

However Atem is deep in his thoughts staring at the empty space of greens infront of him.. not joining his friends in their celebration of finishing their training for the day..

Cold breeze hits his hot, tired body flying his hair behind him, His performance in this training wasn't as usual, He was not concentrating whatsoever and his officials noticed that.. so much going on.. so much for him to handle..

Sudden sound of closing In angry footsteps catch all of their attention..

Etmu stands her ground with a frowned face throwing a spear towards Atem's feet as she Takes her own Attack position..

"Fight me!! I will show you the true power of the Kyoshies you despise so much!!"

Etmu challenges him drawing out her Weapon..

"Etmu please.. wait.. " Atem tries to talk some sense into her.. feeling the guilt and shame..

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!!" She charges towards him opening that ONE Fan.. the same from the library.. his mother's.. starting a sward fight even though he never picked up his own.. she attacks in great strength and agony.. this becoming her way to express her feelings.. her deep upsetting ones.. but Atem is Only dodging her attacks swiftly knowing very well she has every right to be so...

"Pick.. up.. your.. spear.. and Fight!!"

"No Etmu.. I will not Fight you.. please just listen.. I realize what I did and said and..."

"No more ands, coward.." she charges again in Greater determination aiming the name side of the fan towards him deliberately making his heart ache the way hers did.. reminding him of the name and person he insulted.. the stupidity he released in a moment of anger.. but this time she attacks with water bending technique even stronger than her last attacks..

Atem doesn't dare to attack back, he realizes this is the only way she may forgive him.. or forget what he said.. he feels terrible for it.. and he may never forgive himself for throwing such burden on her.. and for blaming his own dead mother for everything.. that's why he must go with it, hoping this way might lift some of the drowning guilt off of him..

He remains on the offense.. he can't hurt her.. never.. not even touch her.. the first women he ever... Loved!

Lightning strikes in the middle of the day making them all gasp and look upon the sky.. and the moment it does Etmu grows stronger and stronger, now using Her Fan to bend more water.. she has never felt this much power flow inside of her.. she directs an attack towards him knocking him down to the ground..

They all gasp at the unbelievable sight..

Etmu feels a new flow of much greater power than hers run through her vains.. and that is about all she remembers..

Atem stares not believing his own eyes.. frozen in his place.. tears stream down his face as she continues attacking.. He can see her.. his own mother.. The Late Queen of Egypt Edna of the Rice Patties Kyoshies.. she smiles as she launches an attack after the other, all very powerful attacks but none hit him.. deliberately..

It was all true.. the rumors of that Fan holding pieces of her soul.. which is now infused with Etmu's well Allowing her to restrict into her pupil's body.. and Guide Atem through his path..

One second its Edna's eyes.. the other it's Etmu's.. he stands eyes wide and teary, hoping to get a clearer glance..

A sand storm begins where they stand making everyone seek shelter.. but Atem who gets even closer.. the sand is blocking his view.. its a very power one indeed..

these moves.. too perfected.. too good to be a trainee's.. its her.. its really her..

she showed him.. she did show him the true power of the original Kyoshi..

Etmu does not bend air.. This IS the One and only Sand storm.. Edna's Signature move..

Atem doesn't take one step back despite his official's warnings to get away.. he stares unable to move, more tears stream down his face.. as he glances at her familiar features that he miss and longs for so much.. He never thought she was this beautiful.. He does remember her.. and she is perfect.. but sadly their time is very short..

Etmu's borrowed powers begin to fade making her pant and get further away from him awaiting his move.. the Fan in front of her face only her eyes show..

Its their last moment.. he sees his mother's eyes for the last time before Etmu Brings her fan over her eyes and now its only hers.. he knows she is smiling.. so much to say but no chance.. his heart never ached this much

The sky clears and the Storm fades..

Atem wipes his teary eyes still staring at Etmu unable to make up what just happened..

Etmu picks up a huge axe near her and starts charging towards him again.. still determined to fight him.. He holds his spear only to block her..

"When you are restless.. I will calm the ocean for you.." she starts feeling her mouth confessing feelings to him om its own under her restless breath.. as she launches an attack after the other.. he moves back slowly in sad and hurt eyes tilting his head down..

"In your sorrow.. I will dry your tears, When you need me.. I will be the Love beside you.."

she starts feeling the warmth of her tears steam fast down her face.. her attacks grow weaker as her body starts to shake..

She confesses her love..

"I will take away all of your fears.."

She throws the axe and takes the fan out again and attack him this time very weakly not landing a single blow or strike.. and Atem has given up dodging..

"I WILL TAKE AWAY ALL OF YOUR FEARS"

She shakes hard with her yells as she sobs down realizing how much she can't bare to cause a scratch on his body.. how she has fallen Mad in Love with him.. and she has no control over it.. his eyes charm her.. his scent.. the joy she feels when of seeing him even if its coincidental.. and He feels the same.. its mutual.. but she still can't, he is a prince who is engaged to a princess.. where does she come in this equation..

"So you can let go of all your fears.."

She whispers her last words not knowing if he heard or not.. knowing this is all she could do, all she can offer him.. her Heart..

Her eyes fixates on the ground tearing even more.. only to be surprised by warm hands holding her own throwing the fan carelessly away..

she doesn't get a chance to look into his eyes properly.. He hold her face between his hands and locks their lips together finally joining them.. confirming his feelings to her..

They kiss passionately and deeply for the first time.. His hands travel from her silky smooth hair through her back and lands on her waist pulling her closer into his arms deepening their kiss, her's travel from his muscular arms to his firm chest and land on the back of his neck grabbing his hair .. they have both longed for this kiss.. both holding each other close as if their life depended on it.. their faces still wet from their tears but their Kiss is tender, full of warmth they both needed.. Sadly, they release slowly panting only for the humanly need of air, only to repeat their kiss once more..

But Etmu bursts out of dream land that she has fallen victim in and pushes Atem away aggressively.. Atem, holding her hand, pulls her back for another kiss which she kisses back as mush as she wants to.. but still troubled.. she pushes him again against her heart.. this time walking away from him...

"You are an Engaged Prince!! How dare you!"

She looks deep into his eyes who show sighs of deep love and affection and need for her.. he only wishes to her close once more.. and starts walking close to her holding his hand out..

Atem's face is yanked the other way just before he reached to hold her.. a strange, strong, striking pain in his jaw that takes him by surprise yanks his whole head almost reaching his brains, he feels his cheek now realizing the deafening slap he received from his now angry running away lover...

He looks back to see all of his friend laughing while heading into to the showers, knowing the show is over.. signaling him to follow which he does still feeling his aching cheek..

"I Don't get it.. she just confessed her love and kissed me back.. But she also wants to fight and kill me.. and at the same time.. she wants to be held close and kissed

One minute she calls me Prince and the other slaps me... For the life of me I don't understand.."

All the officials laugh at their pacing in every direction leader in the men's rooms..

"Thank you my dear, Trusted advisors for thinking my love life is such a joke for your entertainment.."

He finally stands in a shower space and pores a full bucket of cold water over his head..

"I would love to Officially welcome you to relationships and Introduce you to the one and only Women" Duke makes even more jokes to which all laugh at..

"I don't understand what this is.. I don't control it.. When I am around her I am a mad man who acts without thinking and makes very reckless actions he can.. and I am a military man.. I strategize everything.. and yet around her I make the worst, stupidest decision..."

Atem lays on the wet floor with his wet hair and body not caring.. waving his hands around in confusion..

"Well my friend, I have three things to tell you:

First, you have fallen in love.. and you've fallen bad.. and she loves you too..

Second, she has got a point.. you are an engaged man who kissed her.. making her feel lowly and cheap.. and that's why she has mixed feelings, because she can't allow herself..

Third, Mr military man.. no matter how many times you plan it.. the exact opposite might happen.. because Women!"

Duke squats over him clarifying the situation

"Are you saying I deserved to be slapped?"

Atem frowns and crosses his arm still laying on the floor

"Indeed you did.." Seth comes out of his silence as he decides to give him a piece of his mind

"Not only are you crossing an honorable Guest of the Pharaoh's.. but you are also betraying your future wife's trust.. and playing with a poor girl feelings whom obvious now.. you will never have..

No one cares what you feel towards her or what you don't feel towards the Princess..

A decision was made and you agreed to it.. your actions are childish and unfitting of

A Prince!!"

Seth finished his speech pulling Atem on his feet and marches out making Atem only feel worse about himself.. and the whole situation..

A reassuring hand over his shoulder comforts him.. "Seth is right.. and Duke is right too.. however its you who should decide the best outcome in of all of this.. and something tell me you've got a plan My friend"

Mahad follows Seth with a wink not really reassuring him.. but pressing the fact that its all between his hands and only he can act which ease absolutely nothing..

But Today he deserves a rest.. he has two reasons to celebrate.. the women he fell for loves him back, even if she is confused of her own feelings.. she does want him but is denying it.. and his mother watches over him from the after life.. even of her purpose is to teach him a lesson with water and storms in his face.. he will take it any day, Gladly too..

He tilts his head down sighing to be pushed in boyish manner by both Tristin and Duke outside of the showers.. their laughs echo happily and lively through the corridors..


End file.
